An Unsung Story
by dylanlorelay
Summary: After the alien invasion Terry's life changed completely, she was called by Tony to help but she wasn't expecting to put up with the God of Mischief. Rated M to be sure. (now edited)
1. Chapter 1

_I`m on a highway to hell _

Great, she thought, Tony has been playing with her phone again, she sighed and answered the call.

"I`m sorry Tony, I know I`m running late but it was short notice and I had to take Max to the vet, he needs to get his shots" she said while the lights changed from green to red and crossed the street.

"Just hurry up princess" he said on the other side of the line, she could hear the muttering of people.

"What is it anyway? it`s too early" normally she goes to Tony`s place around eleven in the morning.

"Can`t tell you over the phone we need you here"

"Erm… ok… see ya"

Her daily routine was waking up to do some running around her neighborhood and then breakfast, go to work, the usual. Lately it included a three hour training with Natasha that let her not only bruised but exhausted in every single way, she had the feeling that Nat was over working her on purpose. She always ended up in the floor all sweaty and in pain trying to steady her respiration while she stood next to her looking down with a cold stare "you did good" she said "but you have to do better" she'd finished some days. She would beat the crap out her every day wouldn't even break a sweat. She liked Romanov but she could be really cold some times. So, there was so little she could do in her work and she missed it more than she could handle.

It was like this ever since she was rested enough that S.H.I.E.L.D. called her to join the agency. She clearly said not without thinking it much, she needed consistency now more than ever. It was Tony who convinced her into doing all this, he can be very persuasive when he wanted to and lets face it she was curious, but didn`t want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., she wasn`t ready to let go of her life so easily so he told her she still will work on her music and keep her job. She tried to stay in control as much as she could. She only agreed to this if little responsibility was bestowed upon her.

The lights changed again stopping her only to make her look around, everything was coming to normal if there was ever "normal" in the chaos that was New York. She loved this city, to his city was her boyfriend and like any other relationship she`d been in, she loved it with all it`s flaws. She didn`t want to go there but one thing led to another, ever since the alien invasion most of her beloved New York changed, the City was recuperating but nothing will ever be the same, thanks to the Avengers the chaos only got to a certain point. New York was a tough city within in time it will get better, what will be impossible to forget was the lost of all those lives.

She looked up to find the Stark Tower, it was difficult not to notice, it was tall monument to Tony`s narcissism, after the attack only the A remained and so it became home of the Avengers to Tony dismay, he needed more friends so eventually he got used to the crowd plus he had more people to play with and annoy.

"Hi Jarvis" entering the Tower`s lobby.

"Good morning Miss Marsden" said the AI in a robotic voice.

"By any chance do you know what's the rush about?"

"Yes I do, but Mr. Stark has not giving me the clear to speak with anyone about this meeting"

"Hey Thomas" she smiled big to the hot security guy at the reception desk, she'd loved to stay and flirt a little but not knowing what was the fuss about killed her.

"Miss Marsden" he smiled back with southern accent that melt women.

"Please call me Terry" she said with her most seductive voice and got in the elevator.

"Well Jarvis take me to Tony"

Ever since she was ten Tony was in her life, he and her father became friends mainly because the fanboy in Tony and of course they both shared a couple of very remarkable traits, Tony liked to say that they both were one of kind, that was true her father was unique at least in her eyes, she loved her mother dearly but she shared a connection with her father that few people had, sometimes they'd finished each other sentences, maybe it was because they both were musicians, he was her favorite person and then there was Tony, she owed him so much. He was part of her family, like an older brother to her and the only person she could relay here, in the States, well, him and Pepper.

When she was fifteen she was accepted at Julliard but her parents wanted quiet and flew back to England to her surprise because of her mother so they decided that while she was still underage non other that playboy Tony Stark would be her legal guardian. Yep for three whole years she became practically the only big responsibility for the carefree womanizer millionaire, few people knew about this, he was conflicted with the idea, but the fact the one of the man he admired the most let him with the enormous task of watching over his treasure made him happy. She knew what this meant, freedom, not that she didn`t have it before but as long as she didn`t get into trouble she wouldn`t be ship back to England, she like the country but she was born and raised in New York, so all the previous crap needed to stop, no more getting in trouble, alas some things she could not get it pass so easily. She tried and hard to be good and she did, when she finished Julliard she graduated with high scores and was the student speaker of her generation to her mother`s surprise. Her father, mother, Tony and Pepper were there to be with her in such important day.

The fact that she was now 27 years old didn`t change how over protective Tony can get with her, so when she was out for two weeks he and Pepper went to visit any chance they could, he even offered her to move in with then to keep her closer, she said not, _Miss independent_ he called her.

The elevator doors finally opened.

"Mr. Stark is on the war room" _War room_ Tony was been dramatic, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Jarvis, you know some day I would love to take out for cup of coffee"

"Thanks Miss Marsden it would be my pleasure"

She chuckled at this, if only, you'd just had to program it and Jarvis would be the perfect boyfriend, she walked to the ¨War Room¨ singing one of her favorite songs, it was normal in her to sing all the time, it was her job, hobby and so much more.

Any other person would be beaming with excitement and anticipation, not her she was used to famous people, although there were a few that could make her giggle like a little girl just to be on their presences but they all were musician and artists or were in the entertainment business, definitely not these people, she granted it they saved the world so at first she was very happy and grateful with them but after she spent some time with them she realized that a complete sound person wouldn't be friends with Tony, they either were crazy and/or suicidal if you`d counted the fact that among them stood a man with serious anger issues and a God of Thunder, so she was crazy too, thank God for Steve and Clint she sighed, Bruce was really nice when he wasn`t big and green, he was shy actually. Deep down she was still a bit amazed at Thor, he looked so fierce with alien armor and everything but when his guards were down he was a really tall blonde hug machine with a big bright smile.

When she entered the ¨War Room¨ all eyes were on her.

"Hi guys, sorry I`m late but Tony just called me, so what is this all abou….."

She went dead silence and narrowed her big blue eyes.

"You!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was three days passed when his _brother_ went looking for him at his cell, it was furnished with a bed, a desk, a chair and a pile of books and scrolls, it was not much but he had more than other inmates, Frigga made sure that at least he was a little comfortable. Loki now was stripped out of his powers by the Allfather, he couldn't even light up a candle if he needed it.

So when his thunderer ex brother told him that he was needed he was taken at back, he had a vague idea why his presence was need for but never crossed his mind that he would be ask to help. They all thought he was not trustworthy, they were finally learning. As so he thought Thor confirmed his suspicions, the Mad Titan was not pleased and wanted what he promised, it was just that he was never willing to accomplished all his part of the agreement, the fool, once he had possession of Midgard as it`s rightful King he would find a way to step out and trick Thanos, but Thor and his new Midgardian friends ruined his masterful plans. He had shown everyone what he was capable of; he would be ruling instead of rutting in that cell.

And now he was in Midgard, again, this time he was here as an asset. Convincing Odin to let him travel with Thor was a difficult task but Frigga managed to accomplished it, the only one who couldn't sweet talk Odin into anything was him, so he reluctantly accepted Loki`s departure, not before warning him about keeping his behavior in check because he in fact, was still a prisoner.

Finding himself in company of these Avengers, he noticed that they all were wary of him and why would they not be, after all he was Loki Silvertongue, even without his magical powers he still could cause as much mayhem with his words as he wants, he had done it before and they new, and of course there was his superior strength and fighting skills but he rather used the upper. Remembering the hole that the giant green beast did with his body in the floor of the Man of Iron, Loki committed to use non, at least no yet, he hadn't give much thought to what he could get out of this new found sort of freedom, there`s always an opportunity for entertainment but right now more was at stake than this planet full of pathetic humans, so cooperate he would.

His arrival was not the warmest of course, _his _brother was very cautious around him, the Man of Iron monitored his every movement, Dr Banner only spoke when necessary and not directly to him, the Archer and the Assassin could only be in the same room with him for certain amount of time, all the while looking at him with fear and murdering eyes, the only one who was fairly amicable with him was Captain of America but then again he was fair with everybody, he heard he was from other time. Everyone here feared him at some level. _Good. It was the smart thing to do._

"So Rock of Ages how was prison time?" said Anthony studying at him sitting across the table "you look paler than usual"

"It was quiet Anthony" he deliberately said his full name just to mock him and offered a sardonic smile that the Man of Iron returned.

"Sir, Miss Marsden just entered the building" declared the disembodied voice.

"Thanks Jarvis, this will be interesting"

"Are you sure we need her for this? She's a rookie and needs more training" said the Captain dressed in normal midgardians attires.

"Hey Nat, how's Terry doing in the trainings? Turning to the assassin for an answer.

"She's learning to control it, I`m making sure of that but she has to improve her fighting skills" she gazed at the Man of Iron with her usual cold demeanor.

"See, she´ll do fine, plus she needs to know what she could go up against"

The Captain reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Aye, Lady Terry would be a warrior of great help if needed" boomed Thor in a beaming smile.

The room went silence as the sweetest most alluring voice filled the air with words of lust _I love to love you baby. _

In none of the books he had read describing midgardian cultures and species said that sirens were real only in tales and ancient myths talked about creatures of great beauty that used their voices to lead the bravest of the men to a painful horrible death, but why did his ears tell him the opposite? Everyone in the room turned to the door to wait for the owner of this voice with expectation.

When the siren arrived inside there were so little about her that impressed him, she could be considered a beauty in midgardian standards but still nothing to compare to women on Asgard or Vanir, she was wearing shinning black trouser that resembled leather, a soft pink upper garment a black jacked and black boots, she was blonde but a couples shades fairer than his brothers with blue, red, green and violets on it, her eyebrows were dark brown making a stark contract on her face.

"Hi guys, sorry I`m late but Tony just called me, so what is this all abou…" suddenly the smile on her face vanished when she looked at him.

"You!"

She was coming at him like wild animal ready to tear apart it`s prey, rage on her face her blue eyes displayed fear and determination she was getting close to him but was detained. Wrangling her by the arms and covering her mouth with his free hand the Captain kept her steady, this act of bravery only make him chuckled as if were possible that this little one was capable of cause any damage little less to him.

"Terry you don`t have to worry about Voldemort here, Daddy dearest took all his powers away and I know how you feel, everyone in this room wants to beat the crap out him except for maybe Goldilocks but if you scream probably will kill us all or at least activate the Hulk and it won`t be pretty, so if I tell Steve to release you, promise me not to do that?"

She looked at Loki analyzing her options then she turned her face to Anthony and nodded and the Captain did as promised, Loki chuckled to tease her up and it worked.

"I`ll just use my own hands" she was coming at him angrier than before, wilder, she was feisty he admitted that, she was clearly afraid of him but it did not seams to stop her. _How curious._

"Princess I need you to calm down" Anthony replied to her while been carried to a chair by the Captain.

"Calm down? Tony you know well I was out for two week after the attack and all the people he killed Tony he attacked my city, my home"

"I know that, he also broke my window when he threw me out and made a hole in my living room floor, well that was Bruce but he helped, sadly against my judgment we need him" looking her in the eyes.

Loki grimed with naivety at her at Tony`s words

"Need him?" she spat "Tony this man invaded earth to proclaim himself King of the World, it`s only cute when DiCaprio does it in a movie"

"Right now we need Loki`s help if we don`t do this it could get much, much worst than the attempt of invasion"

"Worst? Steve he almost destroy New York City when he decided to throw a world size tantrum just because he found out he was adopted"

Loki stared at Thor, he was never able to keep anything quiet.

After a small silence Anthony looked around in approval. "Now that we established that we _need_ Reindeer Games introduction are in order, Loki this is Terra Marsden, Master Marsden`s daughter" clarified Anthony, he was about to properly introduce himself when Dr Banner interrupted him, he hated to be interrupted.

"You`re The Master`s daughter? I was… I am a huge fan of your father well… He is The Master" said with an impress expression on his face.

"Thanks" she smiled shyly.

Loki cleared his throat and stood up "Loki of Asgard, a pleasure to meet you Lady Marsden" gesturing to kiss her hands in most regal way possible cocking his head.

"Fuck you"

"Lovely" whispered Dr. Banner under his breath, smiling.

Lovely indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for my spelling mistakes I`m taking care of it.

I hope you like this, please leave Reviews. I will try to update as often as possible. See you soon.

Just when Tony was planning a much required vacation from the mess that was the Chitauri invasion and the reconstruction of New York, this new threat comes out, couldn`t the Universe see that he needed a rest with his pal scotch? Yesterday he was planning a whole month in LA, just a peaceful view, scotch and him, away from the noise, but not Point Break had to come all the way down from Asgard to tell him that The Mad Titan was indeed mad and wanted to finish what Diva started, just this time there will be no prisoners just some good ol` plain destruction and death, on top of all Loki was the only hope they had against him, damn he could use a drink right now. Tony swore that he'll make the Titan pay for ruining his vacations.

The idea of Loki in his Tower after what happened wasn`t something he was looking for, Tony knew this was a steam pressure engine about to blow, so Terry going crazy on him was jus to something that he saw coming.

"Ok now that we let that go, lets talk business, Loki is here because there is a bigger threat to deal with and he can help us to defeat it" said Tony looking at everyone in the room.

"Aye, The Mad Titan from whom my brother obtained the Chitauri army is threatening with destroying Midgard and invade Asgard, he had declared a war against us and if we fail to stop him, not only Midgard and Asgard shall be affected but the Nine Realms as well, it shall be chaos and destruction" finally added Thor.

Everyone in the room went silence exchanging gazes.

"When did you learn this? Why weren`t we informed of these earlier?" Asked Spider Woman with her usual coolness.

"Last night Thor and Loki arrived to the Tower to tell us, just Tony and I were here, the rest of you were out on missions, we called you all to this meeting as soon as we heard the news" Responded the Captain.

"But we already defeated them and don`t they need the energy of the Tesseract to open the portal to enter into this dimension? Bruce demanded.

"That is correct, but there are other sources of energy that can help him have access to the realms but first he must stabilized it so he can use it to come through, he is not the brightest being on the realms so it is difficult but not impossible to figure out how to make it work"

"So he could attack at any moment" added Banner.

"Aye but Heimdal is keeping a watchful eye on The Mad Titan." Responded Thor.

"I still don't understand why we need him" said Barton trying to look for answers.

"Loki is here to help to know how The Mad Titan works and how we can take him down" clarify the Captain

"Exactly" Loki replied.

"Wow Capsicle, _take him down_, that`s a little harsh for you" giggled Tony, and the Captain gave him a disapproving look.

"Ok, but why should we thrust him? He could be working for the Titan" hinted Natasha looking at Loki. True to that, according to Thor Loki was a great liar.

"Whether you believe it or not I do not wish destruction and death but the opposite, I had plans for a brighter Midgard" a small smile formed in his face.

"Yeah, tell that to the people of New York and Stuttgart" scolded Terry.

"Friends, I understand why you should be suspicious of Loki but this time we need my brother, he is the only advantage we have against the enemy"

"I am not your brother Odinson" glared Loki. _Family issues._

"Ok lets pretend that Titan finds one of this energy sources but is not smart enough to make it open a portal and stabilized it so his army can pass through, why should we be worry?" countered Tony.

"Well for instance if The Dark Lord is in fact in possession of one these energy sources, he could open an small gap from his side big enough to let pass at least a dozen of Chitauri, how do I explain this?, in Midgard exist points of energy strong enough to help open a portal so big for his whole army to cross" explained Loki.

"Hold on a sec Reindeer Games, if this is true why didn`t you use these points to let Mad dude come through?"

And the realization hit Banner "Oh I see it now, you needed his army to conquer the earth; as soon as you had control of it you were going to close the portal"

"Indeed Dr Banner" replied Loki lifting an eyebrow and cocking his head.

"But if you didn`t inform him about this so how could he find out about it?" Prompted Steve.

"Apparently you did not succeed to eliminate all the Chitauri, at least one must have escaped, they posses the ability of shape shifting, passing as humans at their will, he or they probably found a way to communicate or return to his dimension which means that they are in fact in possession of one of the stones"

"All right how do we find these places and when we do what should we do next?" Birdboy speaking again.

"We could find them the same way we try to find the Tesseract" prompted Bruce.

"I am afraid this time your midgardian devices wont be enough, you found it because all the adjustment Dr. Selvig did to it to enhance it`s power, but these places contain a more delicate, balance and subtle energy, something more close to magic than your science, they are centers of worship for the gods but no all of them are adequate to help open a portal"

"And that`s why we need you, your magic" concluded the Steve.

"But you have no magic" stated the Widow.

"No my friends, Loki is not longer in possession of his power" agreed Thor reaching down for a little sack "But Mother confined a small amount of Loki`s power in this token" it was a small silver rhomboidal box with symbols in all eight faces. "This shall help to find the energy points on Midgard, what I do not know is how" placing the object in the table. By the way how Loki looked at it, Tony wondered if he knew about it. Tony took the small box and throws it to Bruce for examination.

"We should use the 'magic` in this to build a machine to search for something alike" proposed Bruce.

"Loki will help to adapt the token to the machine. Will you Lokes?"

"Yes, I will Anthony"

"Why I don`t understand is the warning, why not just attack?" inquired the Captain.

"The Mad Titan is not only a warrior of mighty power and military strategist he enjoys causing suffering upon others, terrorizing and torturing are one of his favorites weapons" Thor clarified with concern in his eyes.

"Great, so we are dealing with a sadist that craves for death and destruction, you know Loki, you surely know how to pick your friends" Tony joked.

"Sooo" Terry said after hearing everything "Since I'm not of any use here I'll be leaving, it was a pleasure to get to know you all" she stood from the chair she was force to sit.

"What are you talking about? If the mad dude get to cross to this side anything that we could use against him will be helpful, where do you think you`re going?

"Well Tony you see this is a work for brains and muscles at it`s worst, she pointed to Bruce and Tony "brains" then she pointed the rest of them "muscle, muscle, muscle, muscle, musician" finally pointing at herself. "I know you all will succeed, Loki is was not pleasure to meet you, hope not to see you again"

"Miss Marsden if we can`t find these places we'll have to fight them and we're going to need all the help that we can find."

"Steve when I agreed to this I did it with the condition that I'll not have a big responsibilities and now you`re asking me to go to war."

"Lady Terry the Mad Titan shall not stop until everything is destroyed not only Midgard but my people and the rest of the realms, The Allfather made an oath to protect" added Thor.

Terry let out a sigh closing her eyes "well when you put it like that… all right I'll stay"

"We'll have to change your training to just control your powers"

"What happens with the fighting trainings" asked Terry in disbelieve to Natasha

"You're not good at it and you will have more success focusing in one thing." Responded leading her to the door "come on lets start now and someone should tell Dir. Fury about this" finally added looking at everyone in the room.

"That all on you Caps, that`s why you're the leader of the team" Tony smiled big at him.

"How come am I only the leader when somebody needs to talk to Fury?" scolded the Captain.

Tony looked at him and shrew his face "lets go Banner, Thor bring Loki, lets see what we can do with Rock of Ages little token" he said heading down to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again.

As I mentioned before I don`t owe anything but my OC and even for her I will steal from everybody, if you haven`t find out, Terry is a musician, so whenever in need I will steal a song from a real musicians.

This chapter`s song is:

Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds

….

Fury's voice was coming out of the scream loud and angry "Why do you have the criminal Loki on your custody and I was not informed about?" the vein in his forehead looked about to blow.

"Sir Loki's staying with us to help build a device to find points of energy around the planet." Stated Steve.

"I'm aware that of that what I don`t you understand is why is he on your custody? He's a war criminal and you're not in capacity to retain him."

"Sir, as you know Loki had been stripped out of his powers he can`t use magic to harm"

"I know that but he's not to be trust."

"Sir, he'll be constantly watched while he's staying in the Tower." All this time Rogers stood there like the soldier he was.

Fury let a deep sigh mumbling "I can NOT believe what I'm about to say this, Loki will remain with you, but as soon as build something that help us stop this new menace he is out of here, he must return to Asgard to finish his sentence. Agent Romanov I understand that you been monitoring Miss Marsden"

"Yes sir" nodded, "I had increase the density of the blocks and she only has lost consciousness for a few minutes." Glancing at her.

…

It was the third time this week that Terry almost fell unconscious during her practice, she found herself wishing for the fighting again, she`d end up in pain but there were no risk of developing brain damage.

Her practice consisted on trying to break or disintegrate different objects in the middle of a huge sound proving room that was specially made for her. When Tony found out about her ability he sent to make it, according to him the room was built with several layers of mineral wool, fiberglass, concrete and lead, just to be sure and safe. A pedestal made of the same things stood in the middle of the completely white room.

It started out with small containers of different materials, within time they became bigger and then came the blocks. Right now she was practicing with concrete blocks of 36 cubic inches and it was giving her a headache.

Nat wired her up to measure her heartbeat, brainwaves and blood pressure and command what to do through the speakers; she would watch from a window out side the room, monitoring everything.

"Nat please can we stop for today? I'm in pain, my head's about to explode" she pleaded "it`s been three hours" pleading while holding her head.

"Are you sure you're not feeling well?" she argued.

"Yes, Nat, do you want me to black out?"

It was a miracle to her that she hasn`t passed out already. The first time she tried to increase the sound waves she fell unconscious for an hour, but nothing like the day she found out about her ability. Tony had explained to her exactly how it worked and after a series of scientific terms and big words that she'd never dare to pronounce if life depended on it she finally snapped at Tony.

"_English please."_

"_You are like the fat lady that breaks the glasses"_

_Did he just call her fat?_

She had asked Tony if she could actually disorient people how come she just ended up tired and had headaches, he told her that apparently her ears weren`t affected by.

After finishing the training she'd try to relax, Nat told her that she needed to practice something that would help her concentrate, so she chose running. She would head down to the gym that only was use by Nat, Clint and Steve; she chuckled at the last one, like he needs it. Plugged on her Iphone and turned on the running machine and let the sweat strip down her, but not today.

Since the day the news about The Mad Titan broke, she couldn`t focus in her music and her boss was insisting on her to write and produce some songs for a music diva of the moments, _I want something smart_ , she had told her and something smart she would deliver.

Looking through the big library in Tony towers she was searching for some inspiration, perhaps a famous poet would help her. Being Tony not the most literary guy in planet she wasn`t surprise to find all the science books on the down shelves and the literature ones all the way up in the top, she was even more surprise he had it at all.

"It was truly a shame that you and I did not meet in other circumstances, I have heard you singing and for a mere mortal you have quite a lovely voice." A soft velvet deep baritone voice surprised her.

She let out a high squeak turning her head down to find a pair of green eyes roaming her body making her feel well aware that she was wearing sports gears and was showing to much skin for her dismay.

"Shit Loki, I'm the last person you should sneak on" she hissed.

"I doubt you can harm me in any way little one" She internally chuckled; clearly no one had told him about her.

"Little one?"

"Compare to me you are"

She looked down at him from where she was standing trying to measure him. "Maybe by a few inches" suggested. "That's not what I meant" he hissed back.

"I know exactly what you meant" turning her head back to the books she was looking for.

Terry saw him for the corners of her eyes, lingering there "I have been informed that you are a bard, that you write songs about love and distress"

"That`s right. Shouldn`t you be in the lab working with Tony and Dr. Banner? Why are you alone? Why isn`t Thor with you?" Fear arouse from her, she realize that they were alone in the library. _Calm down_ she told herself, he couldn`t hurt her here; if Tony found out he touched her he'd get his godly ass massively kicked.

"I am afraid that Thor returned back to Asgard to discuss some matters with the Allfather about the state of the situation, but fret not I have gave Thor my word that I would be in the best of my behavior while he is not attending his duties as my personal guard"

"Right and I should believe you because…" she muttered

"As I said before death and destruction never was my ultimate goal"

"I forgot you were all about kneel to your King pathetic humans, you all crave for subjugation._" _She managed.

He let out a low chuckled that sent shivers down her spine, stepping closer to her. He stood up so close to her that the smell of his leather reached her nose. She was consider a tall woman and still she had to lift her gazed to lock her eyes to his, he smile thin for her.

Taking two steps back trying to put as much space between then as possible she found the wall at her back. "Interesting, you look afraid now. Whatever happened to the wild creature that attacked me?"

She felt paralyze now.

"Aloud me to guess" he said never taking his eyes off of her "you do not feel so brave now that you are not surrounded by you avenger friends" she gulped at this and blinked tightly "yes, I can see it now, I see who you truly are, you would had been such lovely thing in my hands, you would have sing for me every day of your life, writing songs of your King" taking a step back and turning on his feet.

She was trembling now, damn Loki, if he thought he was the best of her he was mistaken, she took all the strength he couldn`t drain from her, she used the chair at her side to stand more firmly "Oh Loki, but I did write a song about you" he turned at this "JARVIS play Primadonna" and the song started to play and she scored her a point watching Loki`s face as he listened to the lyrics.


	5. Chapter 5

In chapter we will know a little more about our girl. I hope you like this one.

Thank you for the reviews and the follows.

Remember R&R. See you soon.

Side note: There is a rock band called The Circus, I want to clarify that it was a coincidence I found out after I wrote this chapter. The name of Terry`s father`s rock band it for art license purposes. Reply if you got it.

….

Tony couldn't remember the last time he woke up so early so many days in a row. Trying to build a device that could read low frequency of energy using Loki`s Token has been difficult, for instance it wasn`t science of this world or whatever Reindeer`s name for it. They need this and fast, nobody knew when The Mad Dude was going to attack.

"JARVIS, what time is it?"

"It`s 8:15 AM, Sir"

"After we defeat the Madness remind me to kick Loki`s ass" he managed still sleepy.

"Yes Sir". He got out of bed "Sir. Miss Marsden just arrived"

"Thank you JARVIS" he looked down at the other side of his bed._ Pepper must wake up earlier._ She was working hard in deals to rebuild the City.

"You're welcome Sir"

After taking a quick shower Tony headed to the Kitchens to get his daily fill of coffee to find Terry, Bruce, which looked as tired as him, Thor and Loki having breakfast.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" they said back.

Pouring his coffee he couldn`t help notice Loki staring at Terry whilst she was having a conversation with Bruce, Thor seemed oblivious to it, this wasn't good, knowing Terry and by her reaction to Loki, something happened between those two, he made a mental note to watch the Tower surveillance videos of the lasts weeks.

"Princess what are you doing here so early? Aren`t the practice in the afternoons?" taking a sip of coffee.

"Yes, it's but I called Tasha last night to tell her to spare this day because I have to work in the afternoon and she told me that we'll have it in the morning." She sighed.

"Working out excuses to dish homework" he joked.

"It`s not an excuse Tony I DO have to work." She shot back.

He glanced to the man at her side, "hey Brucie boy, did you come out with any bright ideas about the frequency lector?"

"No"

"Then why the hell are you up so early?" frowning his eyebrows.

"To keep working on it, Tony" he sighed.

"Then, what are you doing here?

"Actually Tony, I'm talking to Miss Marsden." Turning to her.

"You mean talking about my father."

"Oh, yeah the old Master, the King of Rock" Tony expressed, this picked up both Thor and Loki`s attention.

"I thought you did not have Kings in your realm" Thor was confused. "That`s why you call Lady Terry princess" glancing at Tony while standing up "My most sincere apologies I did not know we were in presence of royalty of Midgard." Breaking Point beamed.

Terry blushed a little at this, Loki rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Sit down"

"We do have Kings and Queens on Earth but they don`t rule, it`s more like a tradition of some countries. And we tent to call King of something to people that have achieved greatness in their field, in the case of Terry`s dad is rock music." Tony explained to the clueless God of Thunder.

"To call the Master a King it`s an insult that man is a God of Rock. The Circus is one of greatest Rock bands of all time." Bruce argued to Tony.

"Wow, Chill out fan boy" laughed Terry.

"I didn`t know you were such fan" said Tony in surprise. Who knew? Brucie knows music.

"How could anybody not be? He is The Master. The way he writes and sings it`s like…." he trailed "The man put in words every feeling that you have no matter how complex it may be and his voice so deep and dark." Finished.

By now every body in the room was looking at him funny. The passion in Bruce face was undeniable.

"I remember his second world tour, The Wild Circus World Tour, they stopped in my city, I remember been in the middle of the sea of people singing their songs, suddenly he asked for silence and everybody just shut up, we were on a dazed and he controlled it, I mean almost fifty thousand people and he managed to silenced each one of then, your father was like the Pied Piper of Hamelin, he would play and you would follow." Fan boy Bruce kept speaking.

"Ok. Dude, you`re freaking me out"

She chuckled and as a joke she pushed her chair a little further from Bruce.

"And I thought I was that man's bigger fan" Tony lifted his eyebrows.

"I don`t understand is why you with your voice, didn`t follow your father`s foot`s steps I mean I`ve heard you singing." Bruce wandered.

"Well that`s easy to answer, it all comes to go to the coffee shop and buy some."

"I do not believe I understand" Thor was swallowing down a big bite from the pile of hotcakes in front of him. Loki was taking smalls bites, it was obvious that Diva kept manners when he wasn`t trying to take over the world. He even had to admit that the trickster was a pretty smart guy, if only.

"Well, it`s nice to get recognition for your good work but when you can go to the coffee shop without paparazzi up your nose is a blessing, I come from a family of famous people and trust me there`s nothing better than no having flies to bug you, and who says that I'm not following my father`s foot`s steps I write music for a living." She explained "I`m just not an attention whore like Tony." She Added.

"Hey. Hey. You`re under my roof, a little respect please. And it`s media playboy. Thank you."

Loki let out a low chuckled at this and everyone turned to him.

"Something you wanna say Rock of Ages?"

Loki cleaned up his throat and put his fork down.

"You are too certain that you would succeed at it" countered at Terry.

"Well, as everybody here knows, I do have a great beautiful voice, and you have heard my lyrics, right?"Definitely something happened, Tony thought. "I _am_ that good" she smiled thin at him.

Loki`s face turned a little angry, it was a tiny twitch but it was there, _oh yes._

"So you father and you aren`t the only talents in the family?"

"Brucie and I thought you were a real fan, Layla is Terry`s mother" Tony said. This is odd usually Rocco would arrive at nine in the morning to prepare breakfast. "Who made the hotcakes?" Tony asked.

"I believe it was Thor" Terry answered.

"Layla, Layla" repeating the name like a Mantra trying to remember.

"Layla Marsden, the Supermodel." Said Tony, taking some food from the table.

"Yes sure, now I see the resemblance"

"Resemblance? I look just like her except that my eyes are blue and hers are grays." She sipped a cup of coffee and put it down "So cliché, a rock star and a supermodel." She smiled. "Maybe if I give you the stare?" Bruce shrugged his face in confusion. "You know the stare, that says: you want me but can`t have me and that makes you want me even more." She explained.

"Your father wrote that song, Layla, it was about her"

"That's right but that's not my dad`s favorite song about my mother. It`s name is Softly" Her face lighted up at this, it was a beautiful song and few people knew of it.

"I don`t think I ever heard that song" exclaimed with a thinking frown.

"And you never will"

Damn. These were some good hotcakes. Who took the time to teach Goldie Locks to make it? Tony thought taking a bite at it.

"Look what I found" Steve was holding Max, Terry`s Dalmatian dog, "isn`t it lovely?" he smiled.

"Now, that's odd" Terry shrugged.

"Max is never so friendly so fast with estrangers; I mean he tried to bite me when I adopted him." Steve handed the dog to Terry.

"This is my puppy, his name's Maximilian Marsden you can call him Max." she explained while holding Max's paws in salutation.

"Why did you bring the dog?" Tony shot at her.

"I didn`t want to let him alone in the apartment" Turning the dog to him "you don`t want anything bad happening to me. Right? Uncle Tony. Making her voice sound like a wounded little dog. True was, he couldn`t say no to Terry and those little poppies eyes. _Clever dog._

"Let him smell, so he can start trusting you, come on, hands up" Everyone did as told as Terry started the introductions.

"You already know Tony and apparently Steve too, this is Bruce, he's a big grandpa fan" The dog smelled and licked hands as it was being show to "This is Thor, the God of Thunder" She paused at Loki, looking at him harshly, he returned with a smug smile "This is Loki, you remember the two weeks you couldn`t see me? It was his fault" the dog growled and barked at this. Loki looked down at Max with distaste.

"Good doggy" Terry was petting Max. "Who`s a good Dog? You're" she smiled big for the dog.

Right on that moment spider woman and bird boy entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Terry, are you ready? Come on"

"Yes." She cleaned her throat. "Steve since you have Max`s good graces, these are his cookies and his chewing toy, knock yourself out." Handing him the dog. Steve face was filled with shock and confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi to all of you.

This chapter song is:

Alice in Wonderland by Avril Lavigne.

…..…

Trying to explain to the Man of Iron and the Green Beast the differences between energy and magic was giving him a headache.

"Magic is not the same as science, especially not the obsolete midgardiang science"

Anthony gave him an incredulity stare.

"What you call energy come from somewhere, you just transforms it at your will for several uses, magic, it is created in the moment, it is a gift"

Loki saw how his two lab partners just manage to be more confused. He sighed, they were remarkably smarts for humans but they will never understand it, he did not understand it at the beginning how could he expect them to get the grasp of magic in matters of days.

"Diva, we need you to be more clear, if we don`t get this fast even your ass is going to be on fire"

Loki internally chuckled at this, there were the lucky ones, if they did not succeed in this they would just die. He quickly pushed away the beginning of others thoughts.

"I spent years learning magic, chanting, fastening, making potions, spells, techniques of healing. Now that one was an almost an impossible task"

"Wait, you mean you can cure people?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Just small injuries, I am afraid I was not well gifted in that particularly skill"

"Hurts, isn`t it?" the Man of Iron mocked.

Loki rolled his eyes. It was a shame that he was stripped out of all his powers, he could give them a demonstration of how it work.

"The point is Anthony and Dr. Banner is that your obsolete science will not be of any help because you can not make a machine to have desires."

"That`s where you`re wrong I invented JARVIS and he's intelligent enough to know what to do without me ordering."

"Sir, I am afraid that Mr. Loki is correct, I can't have desires I only can interpret patrons and logarithms and make decision based on it and in previous results of similar situations, but I can't make decision out of nowhere."

"Thank you, JARVIS for that, remain me later to remove the logarithm to prove me wronged."

Both Dr. Banner and Loki chuckled at this and for once JARVIS`s disembodied voice did not replied back.

As much as Loki hated to admit these conversations were the most intelligent he had in a long time.

"That leaves us with nothing, again."

"Now, now don`t be so pessimist green boy, I`m a genius, so are you and Reindeer here is pretty smart, I created JARVIS, I made my first Iron Man suit in the middle of the desert with little tools and a bad lightening while working at gun point" Loki shifted at this "Bruce, you're mad genetics that turns green if you get angry and well, Diva is Diva, we can work this out" Tony proclaimed giving a small pat in the Dr.`s back.

He was about to say something when Agent Romanov`s worry face went in the lab, follow by Agent Barton carrying Terry`s limp body.

Concern and tension filled up the room. Agent Barton placed her body in one the empty tables. Even unconscious, she looked tired; whatever her ability was it left her drained after using it.

What happened? Asked Dr. Banner, checking her eyes.

"She was finishing today`s training, everything looked alright when she fell and then passed out. She's still having trouble with the 36 cubicle inches blocks" said Romanov.

"She's having ocular movement, it means that he brain still working"

"Why would she have ocular movements?" Tony showed great concern for this mortal.

"She's probably hallucinating" answered Banner.

Loki stood where he was and watched as everybody moved around to help Terry to wake up.

"This has happened before; she passed out for a few seconds and then woke up normally, sometimes she just got a headache" said Agent Romanov.

"Her heart beat is increasing, this isn't a good sign, we should get her to a hospital" The Dr. kept on examining her.

"Terry hates hospitals" was Anthony`s answer to the Banner subjection.

"Wait, she's waking up"

Terry gained consciousness and tried hard to sit up, her breathing was hard as she were running, opened her to look the room as she was searching for something, finally she locked her stare on Loki. It was pure hatred in those blue eyes that were looking at him, he hold her gaze too, he smile thin in the inside, it did not affected him all. _No little one, I have endured more than a hateful stare._

She tried to stand up with the Man Iron help only to fell unconscious again in his arms, placing her on the table. After the Dr. finished re-examining her he declared she was sleeping.

She was carried to the room across his.

…..…

By dinner time things were calmer but somebody would check out from time to time on Terry. After several tries to wake her up and making sure she was out of danger they decided to let her sleep.

They were all sitting at the dinner table eating midgardiang food called Chinese food, Loki took his time tasting and gaining the skills to use the chopsticks, he glanced at Thor struggling with it.

Lady Potts, Anthony`s woman, stood up to pass Thor a fork ending Loki`s fun.

How's the research on the detector, is it? Lady Potts asked a little confused.

"We haven`t figured out yet but we'll, don`t worry Peps" Tony said too confident. He probably did want to worry her.

"And Terry, how's she doing?"

"She is stable for now."

"She has been sleeping for hours now." Barton scolded as a matter of fact.

What do you mean? Asked Tony, putting his chopsticks down.

"I don`t mean anything, I'm just stating a fact but I think she shouldn't be doing this, she's a civilian, even if she manage to gained complete control on it, she still don`t have the proper training to handle an stressful situation, and this training probably will end up killing her, what if she doesn`t wake up anymore?"

Everybody stopped eating at this, there was the question that was in the back of their minds but they all were too afraid to say out loud.

As Loki saw it Agent Barton was not only expressing his worries on Terry`s state but also was channeling his anger towards him.

"If this is putting Lady Terry`s life in danger I agreed with friend Barton, she should stop at once, it is correct Lady Terry is not used to war." Thor proposed after a small silence.

"We don`t if we`re going to fight." The soldier argued

"Then we're killing her for nothing."

Another silence.

Terry`s little dog that was quiet this whole time started to bark loudly and then he heard it, it was Terry`s voice, apparently the animal knew it`s owner very well.

_I found myself in wonderland_

_Get back on my feet again _

_Is this real? Is it pretend?_

_I`ll take a stand until the end._

As he heard her voice he noted the worry and fatigue in every note that she delivered in every note she reached.

She finally appeared at the entrance of the dining room, everyone lifted their faces to look at her.

"Come here Max" she got in one knee, and the dog answered her demand "Here we go boy, we`re leaving" she said.

"Are you sure you want to go? You could sleep here tonight so we can keep and eye on you." Lady Potts countered

"No, we're leaving"

"At least stay to eat some" Anthony insisted.

Her stomach growled, she sighed as she searched for and empty chair to sit on.

"Ok what are we having?"

"Chinese"

She nodded in acknowledge.

How are you feeling? Asked The Captain.

She did not answer. Loki could see the worry in all the faces but they were also very cautious about it. She slept for eight hours.

"I really do hope you are feeling better" Loki finally said.

"Do you?" she said drily looking at him with the same hatred of before.

For the first time he was taken aback at the tone of her answer he really did mean it. He kept his eyes on her, he knew that all the people here hated him, but why she hated him so was a mystery he wanted to reveal.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again, sweet people, here is a new chapter, I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did. I decided it was time for some loving.

Again I just own what`s on my bank account.

….

Pepper sat next him on the couch, in all the years they been together Pepper presence has become the only steady thing on his life. Tony wouldn`t know what to do if someday she was out of it.

They were enjoying the New York sky line from the balcony of Tony and Pepper`s room. It was a magnificent view but nothing compared to the woman next to him.

"Tony, it`s something bothering you? You looked more distracted than usual." She said putting her glass of wine on the coffee table. It was true ever since he found out about other dimensions and Gods and everything the reality of Tony life changed and now this, taking down bad guys was one thing, taking down powerful intergalactic bad guys that either wanted to become King or erased the entire human raze was a completely different thing.

He smiled lazily at her, he didn`t want to worry her but there were so little that he kept from her. With two floors full of people and the contribution of Stark Industries on the rebuilding of the City he couldn`t remember the last they were together, so right now with a pending threat from the Mad Dude, moments like this were precious.

"Trying to come out with an idea for this Magic Reader is getting restless."

"Don`t you tell there's something that the great Tony Stark can`t do." She fought back a smile.

"That is true I'm genius and there nothing I can`t do, except for maybe being a looser, that would be difficult I am Tony Stark" he noticed Pepper rolling her ayes and tried to got back to serious. "But this is not a precise science, it isn`t even science Pepps this is different, is magic, according to Loki it has something to do with will power" He mocked at Loki`s words as he looked at the bottom of his glass of whiskey.

"I see the problem here, you need a machine with will power that can read magic, isn`t it something that Loki can do?"

"Yes but Reindeer Games was stripped out of his power."

"If you could find a way t put Loki in that machine."

"Yes that would great. But lets no talk about that right now I`ve been spending every day of the past week locked in a lab with a God and a scientist their both men just talking about it, I need a rest." Taking her hand "so tell me gorgeous how you been doin`?" Changing subjects, giving her a lustful stare.

"Well Tony, if you must Know I am little tired but that`s normal since I took the presidency of Stark industries, the re-building of the City is going smoothly" she responded.

"That`s great Pepps but tell me about you." He inquired with a grinned.

"Right now I'm feeling a lot better; I'm home with good wine and _alone_ with you" finally said. Tony knew that having so much people in the house were bothering Pepper even though she had never complain. He wouldn`t express out loud in front of her that he was having fun with the guys, damn even with Diva.

"Don`t worry Pepper as soon as all of this is over I promise you we'll have a long vacation, jus you and me" and old scotch yep, he was coming.

There was something more running around Tony`s mind ever since the attack at New Your but he wanted to do it right.

Tony looked at Pepper and sensed her shivered; the summer in New York was ending, he usually goes to LA, he never liked cold weather let alone winter because with it came Christmas and it reminded him of awkward hours with his father, he rather to spent the holidays is LA, it was less Christmassy, but this year that idea seemed too faraway. He hated _end of the days news, _it brought out memories of him that he wished no to remember.

He stood up and went in the room to get her a coat; it was a beautiful black coat with silver buttons.

This time he knelt in front of her and helped her to putting on, he rubbed his hands on her arms and shoulder. She gave him a thankful smile as she got herself warmed and comfortable in it.

Tony looked down at her hands and smiled almost sadly. He had always liked Pepper`s hands.

"Tony seriously what`s wrong?" Pepper placed her hand in his face and Tony could see the concern on her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong Pepps" he soothed her and sat back next to her and kissed her softly at the beginning, realizing how much he had missed and kissed even harder, caressing her sides.

"Umm, Tony I think we should move the rest of this conversation to the bedroom" she broke the kiss. Tony could see she was a little blushed.

He was now in top of her "why can`t we stay here Pepps? He begged discarding the coat that he brought her.

"Tony we had talked about this and I don`t to get a cold is getting cooler outside."

"I`ll keep you warm"

She laughed at this and gave him a disapproving look "I'm sure you would" she cleared her throat "but this is New York, we have neighbors, is not like in Malibu, where the only we are surround by is the ocean, so we're going inside, you perv" she demanded.

Tony let out a chuckle "Oh, I`m the perv? You are the one who is about to sleep with me, you and I know that you only start to notice me when I put on the Suit" he joked sounding serious.

"Tony that`s not true" she defended herself while Tony helped her to stand up.

"You worked years for me and you only began to show worry about me after I became Iron Man" he whispered in her ear, softly biting her neck, leading to the bed with his left hand.

"Because you began to act more reckless after you became Iron Man and it wasn`t I who noted you first if I recalled correctly you were the one that approached me at that party and by the looked in you face that night you probably confused me with some other person."

He pushed softly on the bed and gave her small kisses all over her face and leaned back to face her "Admit it, you were awestruck by me from the very beginning but it was only after my comeback as Iron Man that you decided to chased after me"

"Ok Tony lets go with that, if that makes you happy lets go with that" she giggled almost like a whisper.

Tony leaned down to continued kissing unbuttoning her silk blouse. He heard her moan in pleasure that only made Tony harder than he already was, he could not wait for it, he needed her, now more than ever, he ran his finger across all of her body, taking off her skirt. She was in her lingerie now and Tony stopped for a second and looked at her, really looked at her, she was staring back at him, her hair spread of over the pillow, her eyes half dazed half alert in expectation. "You're beautiful, have I told you lately that I love you?" he sighed.

"Thank you, and yes you did last week, I love you too by the way." She giggled. Tony grinned back at her and kept on kissing her.

….

Next day Tony woke up with a start, this time earlier than Pepper, she was a genius. Why didn`t he come out with the idea? He jumped out the bed took a quick shower; his brain was thinking to fast right now there were lot of work to do.

Before he went out the room he gave Pepper a sweet peck on her forehead who was still sleeping from last night love making, he figured that she needed the rest, so he slowly closed the door behind him.

"Jarvis wake up Diva and Bruce and tell them to meet me at the lab, I`ve got an idea." He said with excitement.

"Yes Sir, immediately." Responded Jarvis disembody voice.

…..

Sorry for the cliff hanger…

I do not know how I got here but just I did.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a new chapter, I want to thanks all my reviewers for you words of support.

…..

Even after having slept for seven hours in that afternoon Terry felt asleep again that night. She hated this, losing consciousness every time she pushed too hard into breaking something; she was afraid of one day passing out and never would awake again. She wasn't a hero, she knew that.

Looking through her phone, she found fifteen missing calls, there were five from work, seven from her Mon and Dad and two from Tony from last night.

Max jumped on her bed, the dog was the only company that she had lately, she felt so alone, she missed Claire, her roommate, she lived with Terry for almost seven years until she was transferred to Chicago for her work.

"Come here little guy" she petted the dog "lets get you something to eat" she got out of bed with Max in her arms. Her place was an apartment studio with one bathroom and two bedrooms, a living room, a dining room and a kitchen it all was separated by furniture.

Reaching up to the kitchen cabinets she took out Max dog`s food and poured some in the dog`s plate. "Here we go, you have something to eat I'll go get a shower"

After she came out the shower she began to return all the missing calls.

"Hi, Marcus" she tried to sound as distressed as she felt.

"Oh looked who decided to show and let me know she's still alive." He interrupted her.

"I know I had to work yesterday afternoon" she began to apologize. She was so ashamed never from the moment she started to work for SoundMusic she have done something like this, she always called if she was arriving late.

"Terry, I'm furious at you, you were supposed to be here yesterday, we had an important client, and I have to made up excuses for you, this is not professional."

"I know, I know, Marcus please listen to me." She turned her hand into a fist she pleaded.

"The only thing that I want to listen from you is that you won`t do anything like this again and it better be someone death for you to let the client waiting like that, you are lucky this the first time you pulled this on me and that you're that good." He fumed at her.

"Marcus I passed out yesterday." Silence, she hated the silence especially this one.

"Like the last time you passed out, that you were out for two weeks, that king of passing out?" He finally asked.

"Yes, Marcus exactly that kind."

"Wh, when, how, where did it happen?"

"I was at Tony`s place when it happened, I slept for seven hours and when I came home I kept on sleeping until now." She explained.

"Terry, you should be checked by a doctor." He sounded worried.

"I did the first time it happened and they all told me that I was fine, they said it was a stress issued that I worried too much." There was not way in hell that she would tell about her ability to anyone else at least not for now, she needed time to process all these and whether she was going to used or not, let alone let more people to know about it.

"Marcus, just tell me what to do and I`ll do it, I'll clean the office, I`ll do anything."

"You don`t have to anything for me but for the client, again you are lucky, she asked specifically for you, after _I _convinced her not to dished you, of course. She's still willing to meet you in three days; I'll call her to explain her about your incident and see if she still happy." He concluded.

"Thank you and I promise you this won't happen again"

"We`ll see about that now I expect you _will _show up to work tomorrow Monday and specially on Wednesday at 3 PM."

"Why it is always in afternoon?"

"I dunno, something to do with her sleeping beauty or her voice sounding less rasping in the afternoon, some shit they all came up with, to disguise that fact that they are really lazy. Anyway take care"

"Good bye, Marcus."

Now the really hard question was who would she call next, if she call Tony, she would have to face the fact that she may tell him that she wanted to quit the whole thing, even when she kind of gave her word to Thor to help, she still was not sure how far would she go to fulfill that semi-promised.

But if she called her parents there were a fifty percent chance that her mother would answered the call, why did they have cell phones like every body, but no her father didn`t like technology, if her father owned a cell phone her mother would answered it anyway. She loved her mother, but the woman would shower her with all sort of question and would begin to talk about herself before she got the chance to answer the first one, she wouldn`t tell her about her last black out, the woman would find a way to create a drama and make it about her.

She sighed at this.

So she called the lesser of the evils.

"Hi Claire, how's Chicago doing?"

She decided she'd call Tony later.

"Terry, hi what are you calling up so early?"

"Sorry about that, stupid time change. You should come back to New York so I wouldn't have to verify what time to call you. It`s only 8.30 AM here."

"Well _here _it`s 7:30 am and I worked late last night so is too damn early plus is Sunday".

"Oh I know is Sunday. I just missed you so much." she muttered sadly.

Claire was her best friend it wasn`t a single detail about Terry`s life that Claire didn`t know and it was one thing about Claire that Terry didn`t know. Claire knew about her ability but not that she was trying to control it and how it was affecting her.

"Terry, is something wrong?" and there is was that woman could read her like an open book, there were time when they would just looked at each other and they knew what the other was thinking.

"I`m fine" she lied "but I didn`t call to talk about me, tell me have you had enough of Chicago?" She heard her chuckled at this.

"Terry you better that anyone know that I moved to Chicago almost against my will, I don`t have anything against this City and I missed New York and I missed you, but I needed to moved here for my career as the same way you stayed at New York for yours."

"So how are the guys in the Windy City?" She quickly changed the subject.

"They are very cool" they both laughed at Claire remark, it was cleared that they missed each other come backs and sassy humor. "Actually I just had a date with one of them this very Friday and let me tell you he was pretty nice and interesting he is a lawyer"

"Boo, you dating boring guys now, you're starting to grow old, next thing you know you'd be saving for a house with a white fence."

"I just start dating the guy, you right he isn't my usual type but it doesn`t mean that I'll marry him and if I ever want a house with a white fence I'll have a white and you can't say nothing against it."

"If you ever want a white fence, I'll fence for it."

"Hey Terry, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes I am".

All of the sudden Max came uncontrollably barking at her.

"Hey C I have to call you later something is up with my dog"

"Talk you later T".

This was odd Max`s been barking a lot for the last hour. She turned back from her cough and checked that the dog ate, this wasn`t his time for going for a walk.

"What`s matter Max?" she carried the dog to her lap.

"Let find your chewing toy."

And so Terry began to look for Max toy in her apartment and nothing, there wasn´t a place that she didn`t look into where she could find it. There was only one place left, Tony`s Tower. She wasn`t in the mood to go back there specially if she`d has to see Loki, that son of a bitch, this was his entire fault.

After breakfast she put on some clothes went down to the closest pet store that she found and bough a dozen different chewing toys knowing how picky her dogs was.

Max only looked half a dozen with what you could call interest, he didn`t spared a glance to the rest.

By night time Terry was done trying to convince Max into liking one of new chewing toy.

"You gonna make me go to Tony´s. Don`t you?

A bark was her answer.

"Well Max that will be tomorrow at noon, I'm not planning on going tonight and it`s late and don´t give that look mister." She shot back to the dog.

Max barked again.

…

Next day at noon in her launch break Terry went back to Tony`s Tower, JARVIS had let her in and she looked for the toy in the whole floor where they were , something was completely odd the Tower seemed empty.

"JARVIS where`s everybody?"

"Loki, Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark and down in the lab working and the rest of the Avengers went out on different missions."

"Ok, thanks."

"You're welcome Miss Marsden"

After she finished with all the public areas she started with the bedrooms she knocked and asked for permission in those she found unlocked.

She looked in first one and seemed clean and neat clearly no one was sleeping there, she went for the second one and when she looked down the bed she finally found the damn toy. She crawled down the bed and seized the toy.

"I`ve got ya" she exclaimed.

"No, I've got you."

A velvet voice said behind her and grabbed by her feet dragging her out from down the bed. The mid thigh blue dress she was wearing rolled all the way up to her ribs caged showing her underwear, thank God she wasn`t wearing too revealing panties.

When she was turned on her back she found a couple of green eyes looking at her. She had to admit the son of a bitch was beautiful.

He was hovering atop her on his knees with his hands on each side of her head and the faint of a smile on his face.

"What are you doing in my chambers?" he asked roaming her body up and down.

The only excuse Terry came out with was waving the chewing toy as she felt all her body blushed with embarrassment.


	9. Chapter 9

Well guys, thank you for reading and the follows, I hope you like reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

…...

"What are you doing in my chambers?"

Loki tried hard not to smile wide; the cunning part of him wondered what he could get from this.

Seeing Terry`s body blushed like this was not a view he expected to see any time soon but he would not denied how pleasant it was. The blush spread from her cheeks down to her neck and chest, it reappeared in her abdomen and kept going down between her legs, her respiration increased, her eyes looked even bluer as her gaze was fixed on his.

Her hand moved to take her dress down but he stopped her midway to its destiny.

"Allow me" his voice so deep and low.

He took hold of her hand as gentle as he could and placed a soft kiss on it that made Terry furrowed her eyebrows. He placed the hand back to the left side of her head and trapped it there.

"Lift your hips now" he said sounding soft but it was a command.

She hesitated but complied all the same as he was used to be obeyed. He used his other hand to arrange the dress; he felt the soft skin of her stomach and legs with the back of his fingers.

"There, back to its place." He said nonchalantly.

He saw her struggling to keep her ease; it amused him to see her like this as she could truly resist him. He decided that perhaps he could enjoy some entertainment but first he had to know something.

"I do not like to repeat myself, and then again what are you doing in my chambers?"

"Get off" she hissed.

"You do not seem too afraid of me now, why?" He wondered.

"Well that`s because after a while one discovers that you are not that scary"

That was a mistake, he thought her smarter.

"Get off"

He smiled thin at her. "No"

"Loki" this time she tried but failed to sound menacing. "Let. Me. Go."

"No until you respond my question"

"You know, I could scream and kill you"

He chuckled "even if you could you do not seem to have it in you"

"Try me" she defied him.

"You wouldn`t, sadly for everybody here I am the only hope of defeating the Mad Titan and you should not tempt a god" he teased.

She rolled her eyes at this last remark. "Yeah, but who`s fault is that."

"If I would have had it my way none of this would have happened, Thor and this midgardians stopped me"

"If you wouldn`t had gone crazy after you found out you were adopted…."

"Do not speak of things you know nothing of" he interrupted her sounding menacing.

"What I know is that neither you or I would be in this position if you just handle things better" she hissed angrier.

"I do not mind this position" softly spoke as he gave a sinful smile.

She released the object and used her hand to try to sit up making herself close to faced him "Let me go Loki"

"I do not want to. What I want to know is why you despise me so" he demanded.

"Why? Oh, Let`s see, you almost destroyed New York by trying to conquer the world, which by the way is not the most original plan, killing hundreds of people, I spent two weeks in the hospital completely out thanks to you and now I have this thing that I don`t want, that might kill me or worst." She was so closed to him now that he could see how her eyes shone with anger at every word she said.

"But it was not my fault that this _thing_, as you call it, was dormant and woke up with my arrival. Or was it?" he caught her there making her more furious.

"I had a normal life until you decided to throw your unsuccessful tantrum, now I had to train because it might be a war that I don't wish to fight in."

"So you are basically blaming me for being a coward" he proposed.

"I'm scared that one day I'll scream so loud that my brain will be damaged, I'm not here willingly and neither are you" she hissed back at him. "Let me go now."

So that was why se despise him so, she blamed him for changing her life from whatever it was before to this, to have to fight for her life and probably dying by it. He could understand that.

"I shall release you but first I desire something from you." As if it was possible she went redder. He gave a lustful stare just to see how red she could get. Her chest went up and down breathing hard in anticipation.

She gulped hard "What do you want?" she mumbled almost incongruently.

He got even closer to her and buried his nose in the curve of her neck absorbing her sweet scent, feeling the heat of her skin. He lifted his head and spoke "I desire you to sing me a song" he whispered softly in her ear brushing his lips with her earlobe. He did not need his powers to know wantonness and that`s was exactly what Terry was feeling. He lingered there a while.

He moved his head to face her; she was watching him closely following his eyes with her. She had a quizzical and wishful gaze, his eyes wandered on her pink lips and how she opened it with subtlety. He would love a taste.

He broke abruptly and stood up still holding her hand and helped her up, when she found herself standing in front of him, she wriggled her hand away and walked away from him toward the door to leave the room, he caught her by the waist and pushed into the wall. He stood close and looked her in the eyes. "Do we agreed on the song?" she annoyingly nodded and walked out from the room only to return immediately to pick up the toy that she found under his bed.

He followed her out, she never turned her head back to him but he knew she knew he was behind her. His eyes never leaving her body. Loki always liked to enjoy the fine things in life while he could, so he will have a song from this midgardian siren with lustful voice.

How lovely was to tease her, he could not wait for more. It seemed that his time on Midgard will not be so dull after all.

By the time they arrived to the living room the Man of Iron was there.

"Terry, princess what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

In that moment a thunder sounded outside and Thor made his entrance, there was nothing subtle about the Odinson, but he did not arrived alone, he was accompanied by a small light brown headed woman.

"Loki, brother this Lady Jane Foster, Jane this is Loki"

Loki heard the slap, it did not hurt, but the fact that she just slapped him had impressed him. "This is for Dr. Selvig" He did not need to turn his head around to know that all astonish eyes were on him.

"Excuse me, Jane Foster was it?" Terry asked as Foster nodded and smiled in confusion. "My name's Terry Marsden; I'm a big fan of your work"

"Really? What have you read?"

"No, darling my brain shots down whenever I hear a scientific term, I meant what you just did, it was amazing" emphasizing the last word. "You should get an award" she looked at him with wickedness. Oh how he will enjoy her singing for him.

"JARVIS did you record this?" Anthony asked to the IA.

"Yes Sir"

"Good, Jane nice to see you again" he exclaimed.

"Hi Tony how you doing?"

"Oh, I'm better now thanks to you" he mocked. "Goldie Locks"

"I hope it is not an inconvenient that Lady Jane stays here after the supper" prompted Thor.

"After that, she can stay as long as she wants, maybe she could go to R&D and have some fun"

"Aye, thank you friend Tony"

"Thanks Tony" Jane said.

Terry turned to talk to Anthony with a worried expression on her face.

"Tony about our conversation, I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to keep the training" she sighed.

Loki let out a low chuckled and Terry turned to look at him with murdering eyes. It was deliciously amusing.

"But what, what happened?"

"I'm truly sorry Tony and Thor but it doesn´t matter what the doctor says if I keep blacking out I'm afraid that I'll never wake up" she sounded a little startled.

Tony gave a sympathizing looked and did Thor.

"I understand you worry Lady Terry and I would never put your life in danger" he agreed.

"Thank you guys that you understand, please Tony tell the rest for me"

"I will"

"Jane Foster was really a pleasure to meet you." She smiled wide at Jane Foster. "I have to go back to work now, bye" and she left.

Loki knew this shall not be the last time he saw her, she owed him a song and he will collect her debt.

"Voldemort lets go back to the lab we need to take a sample of your blood." Tony prompted at him.

…..

Sorry I could not help it I love that slap.


	10. Chapter 10

Here`s a new chapter and thanks for all the follows and the reviews, and of course all the stopping by.

…

When Tony came out with the idea he couldn`t help to congrats himself for it, if he could he would pad himself in the back, hell he did. The idea was simple but he knew it would take time to develop so now that he knew what to do they must act fast.

"You want me to what, Anthony?" Loki asked.

"It`s simple, we would use bionanotechnology to create little machines that desires to find magic and then we would integrate it to the searching device that I'll invent so we can find what we look for, but first we need your blood to synthesize it and create the nanotechnology."

And you think this would work? Asked Banner "Loki`s blood need to be tested first and we have to study it, he's not human" he concluded.

Thor had his usual quizzical face on him but by Jane expressions she clearly got what he was talking about.

"That is genius, Tony" Jane stated.

"Thank you"

"Are you sure friend Tony that this will work, Asgardians might look as people in Midgard but do not have the same composition and…"

"You forget Thor, that I am not Odin`s son therefore I am not an Asgardian." Loki interrupted Thor.

"Loki you are still my brother and a prince of Asgard" Thor replied. It was clear that Point Break still had hopes of getting his brother back. According to Thor, Loki finding out he was adopted was the whole reason why Loki went crazy, it was obviously a sensitive issue between this two.

"I am not very convinced of this, you do not know if it shall work, my blood might be crimson but it does not mean that it is the same s yours" Loki argued with a smug in his face.

Tony was convinced this will work, it was basically their only shot and he needed Loki and Bruce cooperation for this.

"That's where Brucie boy enters" looking at Bruce.

"Me, how am I supposed to help?"

"Well since you previous job was in genetics you'll work Loki`s blood until I we can create an exact synthesized copy of it, it'll be used in the magic reader"

Tony watched as Loki and Bruce understood the idea, Bruce had a wonder expression on his face, meanwhile Loki looked at him with discontented.

"What Primadonna, it`s my idea too complicated for you to comprehend?" Tony lifted his eyebrows.

Loki gave him a cold glared. He was saving it for later but Loki`s superiority face irked him.

"What you didn`t think that I'd find out" he looked Loki straight in the eyes. Loki just kept looking at him until he spoke again.

"I understand everything that you are saying, Anthony, what I do not like is the idea of two mortals, no matter how intelligent they might be, analyzing me" Loki clarify in cold tone. "And I sincerely doubt you have any idea on other world's biology." He added.

"Well since you appeared to have an idea you'll help" prompted Tony.

"Friend Tony, is this the only idea you can conceive?" asked Thor.

Tony and Bruce nodded finally accepting that perhaps this was their only chance. Thor looked back at Loki.

"Then brother you must do as you are told and give then a sample of your blood"

Loki was truly irritated because of this; he usually never expressed much his thoughts on anything but time he was feeling uncomfortable about this situation, Tony just got curious with Diva's reaction, it was just a little blood it will not hurt, if they wanted it to.

Loki let a small sigh "I shall aloud you to take a small amount of my blood but do not expect to do it again, so you shall take as much as you think you might need, I am not very fond of this." Loki agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you brother" Thor smiled at Loki.

"Do not thank me yet Odinson" he glared at Thor.

Jane that was all this time standing next to him shook her head. "You really are full of yourself, aren`t you? She questioned to Loki.

Loki gave her half a smiled "I shall be in my chambers if I am needed" and started to walk out.

Tony followed him to the hall that connected the bedrooms to the rest of the floor and taped his shoulder, he made sure no one will hear them speak "And Loki, next time I see you threatening Terry in any way; I'll suit up and kick your ass."

Loki turned to him on his feet, stared at him a second to long and smiled at him "I give you my word that I shall never be a threat to Lady Terry, at least not on purpose" He said almost sounding defying. He turned back and headed back to his room.

He didn`t believe Loki, he saw Terry startled face when they both were entering the living room. He would check the surveillance videos later. Perhaps it was a good idea Terry leaving for a while.

Tony returned to the living room where Bruce was all alone.

"Where are Thor and Jane?" he asked.

"They left. Why did you let Loki leave?" inquired Bruce.

"Don`t worry Bruce, he'll cooperate in the mean time we'll need to get the equipment necessary to do this and we also should tell the rest of the team about it."

"We should call Fury to see if S.H.I.E.L.D. lends us the equipments"

"You think that S.H.I.E.L.D. works with genetics?" Tony wandered.

"I don`t know, lets see" equipped Bruce.

"JARVIS, call Dir. Fury." Tony commanded.

"Right away, Sir."

After three tones Fury`s answered the call and a very angry man came out in the T.V. scream.

"I hope, Stark that you are calling me with good news, it has been a while since I heard from you and I expect some good news and not you whining about something entirely different of the problem that we`re dealing with."

"It`s always nice to see you too, I sincerely don`t know to what whining you're talking about, lately I`ve been behaving" Tony replied with sarcasm. "And yes we've called you with good news."

"Well Stark what's the good news?" he finally said after Tony silence.

"I came up with the idea of using bionanotechnology to search for this energy points on earth, I'll need Loki`s blood to it, he already reluctantly said yes, Bruce here is going to work in synthesizing his blood so I can turn it into nanotechnology" Tony explained.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes, well we're not sure yet but it`s the best shot that we´ve got"

"Well, get on with it" prompted Fury.

"Yes we will, there`s only one problem, I work with technology no with genetics, I don`t own the equipment to do that part, and we were hoping if you could lend us a hand with that"

"Let me get this straight, Stark, you want us to lend you very expensive scientific equipment to try to develop an idea that you're not sure it`s going to work" Fury said in what sounded almost as a laughing tone.

"Well Sir, this is the only thing we have so far" Bruce finally added.

"Are you sure this is all you can come up with?"

"Yes" Tony responded.

"I`ll see what I can do, I going to have to pull some strings to get this but if you break any of it Stark, you are paying it"

"Sorry, Fury but I`m not the one that turns into a giant green monster that smash things. What would you assumed that I'm the one who you damage the equipments?"

Bruce was holding up a laugh while Fury stared hard at him as he was waiting for Tony to pledge for something.

"Ok, I promised that if I break anything I'll be responsible for it and pay it" Tony said rolling his eyes. "Are you happy now?" Tony was irritated now.

"Very" Fury shot at him. "You can expect it tomorrow afternoon at the latest. I hope this works" and like Fury ended the call.

Bruce finally let the laugh out.

"I don't understand why he treats me like a child" Tony asked Bruce with seriousness.

"Seriously?" Bruce asked sarcastically.


	11. Chapter 11

I stole again.

Drumming Song by Florence and the Machine.

Heavy Cross by The Gossip.

I hope you like this one. I enjoyed writing it.

Thanks to all my followers, you made my day happier.

…

She was playing her guitar while inspiration flowed through her body like a tsunami, this was she loved more than anything and it has been a long since she felt this inspired.

_As I move my feet towards your body,_

_I can hear this beat it fills my head up _

_And it gets louder and louder. _

_It fills my head up _

_And it gets louder and louder._

She sang.

She got off bed early, like the last four days ever since she decided to quit the training, no headache, no blacking out, just her guitar, her piano, her music and her. It felt so good.

It was late at night she was in her living room, she had a good day, the client was pleased with her writing and her boss almost forgot her for missing out her appointment last week.

"This song needs a lot of percussions" she said to herself as she put her guitar down.

The song that she just wrote, she already considered one of her best works so far, it needed to be sing by a singer with a great voice to bring it to life and matched the percussions that needed it.

She loved when the only thing she had to do was her music, play it, write it.

Even she found strange so much inspiration, it usually took her days and weeks to decide that a song was good and ready, this one just took her less than two days, she was meticulous when it came to her music, she'd write five derivatives songs before picking one. She accredited her good work to the fact that she no longer had to worry about ending up death.

There was more in Terry mind; there were certain green eyed Nordic God revolting around her head that only made her irked.

Ever since their encounter at his bedroom, which she didn`t know it was his, everything was so fucking neat that the room looked empty, she couldn`t stop thinking about him and the way he made her feel, she was such idiot as if she was never been so close to a hot guy, great and she thought Loki was hot. That was it; she needed to do something to get Loki out her head.

She entered her room and began to choose the cloths she'd wear, it was a nice autumn Thursday night, this was New York, she was single, beautiful and hot, and she was going out to find some guy she could dance with and maybe something more.

She grabbed her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello Arianne, may I know what are you doing?"

"I'm in my apartment, breathing, what? You're inviting me to go out?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, can you?"

"Girl, finally I thought you were going to go out and party again, ever since the attack you restrained yourself to your apartment and work"

"Well, I see you in your apartment in an hour"

"Very, well then and Terry we'll find you some tail tonight" she declared.

"Wait, how you know?"

"Girl, I`ve watching your face almost every morning for the last three years I know your _I had an orgasm_ face and it has been a while since I see it"

Yes, that's it, this was why she could not take Loki eyes off her head, in the last five moths the only other guy that got so close to her was the doctor that attended her and most of the time she was unconscious.

…..

They arrived at Terry favorite bar in the City, it was a small establishment hide in an ally, the place was filled with people and the music was some R&B song that Terry recognized at the instant, mostly because she was a fan of the singer and because they had worked together in one of his songs. She had always liked this place the ambient was nice and the people here was the same.

Arianne was with her, she was a thirty years old beautiful woman with ebony, big expressive brown eyes. They had known each other for the last three years when Terry begun to work at SoundMusic, they had established a good work relationship that within time became a good friendship, not as tight as her friendship with Claire.

Arianne was wearing a silver mid thigh dress with high heels while Terry was wearing a purple short dress.

They went straight to bar and said hello to the Mark, the bartender, they ordered drinks and started to mingle into the crowd.

It wasn`t long when she found a pair of light brown eyes looking at her, and so the flirting began, she smiled at him he smiled back.

Arianne lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Hot guy approaching." Arianne prompted.

"I know."

By the moment beautiful brown eyes got to her, she turned her head to the opposite side.

"Hi" said a low voice that made her turned to it. For some inexplicable reason she expected another face when she turned her face to him.

"Hi" she replied back.

"Do you come here often?" he asked in a low voice.

"Not as often as I should, I'm Terry by the way"

"Nolan" he said as he smiled at her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure"

"Give her another of what she been drinking" he ordered to the bartender. He turned his face at her. "So Terry, tell me a little bit about you"

"Well, I'm a musician. How about you?"

"I`m a data analyzer, I know it`s as glamorous as it sound." He said in a very sarcastic tone that made Terry laughed.

"Have I ever heard something from you?" He asked sounding truly curious.

"Pick a song from the top 40" she answered very cockily.

"Wao, you don`t get that a lot, you do something you like and you're successful at" He took a sip of his drink. "Tell me more."

"Hmm, let me see… I'm an only child, my favorite instrument is the guitar, I love my job, purple is my favorite color and I think you have a beautiful brown eyes." She said nonchalantly and held his gaze.

"I also think you have enchanting blue eyes and a beautiful smile."

"Thank you, the eyes belong to my father and the rest of me is my mother`s" she clarified.

The music changed from a mid pace R&B song to an upbeat pop song named Heavy Cross and she glanced at the dance floor, she wasn`t a professional dancer but she did well in the dance floor, the Nolan guy seemed to picked up on her.

"Would you like to dance?"

"You read my mind. I love to."

And like that they went in the dance floor, starting to dance to the song.

Nolan was a good dancer, she realized as she moved her at the rhythm of the song, she moved her hip trying to look sexy but no trashy, for her surprise he began to make funny movement that made her laugh, between one laugh and another she could swear that his eyes were green and she blinked several times, Nolan probably thought she was bating her eyes at him.

They returned to the sidebar and continued talking, she discovered that Nolan was thirty he didn`t come alone here, he actually came with some friend and they were celebrating a birthday, he studied marketing and was working for a very important marketing company and originally was from Atlanta. She decided that she liked Nolan.

The conversation went on an on and every now and then her thoughts shifted to the Monday event in Loki`s room, if she were used to one night stand she`d drag Nolan back to her apartment so he can fuck Monday away from her head.

It was around one in the morning when Nolan`s friends decided to move the party to some other bar; he gave her his contact card and told her to call him she said she will and put the card in her purse.

All of the sudden Arianne showed next to her giving her a disappointment look and shaking her head making her curls bounce.

"Where the hell were you?" Terry inquired.

"Where was I?" Shot back at her opening her eyes. "Why didn`t you leave with cute eyes?" she gestured with her hands.

"His name's Nolan and he gave his telephone number, I intent to call him, plus he was celebrating with his friend, he probably didn`t want to ditch his friends"

"Ditch his friends? Look. At. You." She pointed each word out. "I`m sure you can make any man forget that he is partying with his friends, you should be in your way to be bang against your living room wall"

"Don`t worry, I'll call him." Terry insisted.

"You better do that." She threaded closing her eyes at Terry.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again, here is a new chapter.

To answer the guest, Nolan was not Loki in disguise.

…

Terry woke up; her eyes took a while to adjust, a little less than usual. She rested on a soft place but it wasn't her bed, something in the way it felt and sounded as she moved made her realize so. She sat up and looked her surrounding, all she found was darkness.

She was naked but somehow if it was cold she didn't feel it.

The moon came out from behind the clouds and she could see the forest and the bed of green leaves she was in. She also watched her hair, it was natural blonde again and so long, ever since she was sixteen her hair wasn't so long, it reached below her waist. As her eyes wandering down she noticed that the ground was completely full of green leaves, it seemed to be plug away in its prime, then she looked up and found that the tall trees around her were as naked as her.

She finally stood up and a soft laughter filled the forest, she didn't know what to do, should she follow it or stay there where she was? The laughter came from all the directions, if she decided to follow, which direction would she take? Her head was questioning her. _She would move. _She made her mind but every time took a step the laughter switched direction, one moment was in front of her the other was behind her or at her sides, it was starting to drive her crazy.

"Stop" she screamed so loud she thought her voice would get rasped.

The laughter stopped for awhile and started again but this time it came from just one way and she followed it.

Terry woke up softly from this dream feeling so tired as she'd have never rested at all.

She began her daily routine and served Max breakfast and put on some music, as the sound invaded her apartment she headed to the bathroom she opened the water tap but nothing came out of it.

"Damn"

She tried to see if there was any water on the bathroom sink and nothing.

She called her landlord to let him know about what was happening.

She packed a bag and called Arianne.

"Hey Ari. Good morning."

"Hi, what happened? Why are you calling so early." she sounded as she just woke up.

"My apartment's out of water, can I shower at yours?

"Sure come."

"Thank you."

….

Her day didn't begin so well, after she left Arianne's place she went to a coffee shop down the corner to get her daily fill. When she took the first sip she realized that this was by far the worst coffee she ever had and threw it away, how did Arianne have this shit every day. She was lucky she didn't have to go to work today.

She forgot to call Marcus to tell him of her late arrival so when she found him waiting for her all she could was pleaded for him not to finally fire her.

"I know, I know, I know" she pleaded.

"You know, are you sure you do?"

"Yes, this may sound crazy but I just came from Arianne's I had t take the shower there because my apartment just ran out of it." She explained.

"That's your excuse"

"Yes"

"You should have call and tell me"

"Yes, I know but I was so rushed I forgot. Did you know that the coffee shop from Arianne's corner sells the worst coffee of New York?"

"Don't try to change the subject, missy"

After sweet talked Marcus, everything went to normal until her latest client complained that she didn't like the instruments they were using to the song she was rehearsing, she whined and almost cried right because the sound of the instruments drown her voice and it wasn't her style. _What does she know about music style, you can hardly sing and have no taste for music, you prefabricated bitch. _

She wanted to take away the song from her and give it to somebody that would really appreciate her talent and could sing it in the way it was meant to be sang. But Marcus convinced her not to and now she'd have to re-structure the whole music of the song, it meant more work, she was used to it, but the fact that was this bitch who was asking her to do it irked her. She finally let it go and complied with her request.

By the time she arrived home she was so tired, she prepared a sandwich for her and grabbed a bottle of wine, she needed to relax she had a bad day everything was going wrong, she had to work late to start with the arrangement of the song.

She was already half a bottle down, she picked her guitar and start to jam to see if she could get completely relax, music always help and music and wine helped even more, she even tried to write down something new but apparently muse flew away from her as well her luck.

She was feeling tipsy, perhaps Arianne was right and she needed to get laid and she should call Nolan and invite him over but she was already half drunk and that combination wasn't a good idea.

She left her guitar aside and unplugged the amplifier, she was getting mad now, but she was not going to let that wannabe singing Barbie to get the best from her, she popped up her vinyl and let the jazz of Miles Davis surf the air.

Two hour later she was felling sleepy, she had to dragged her body to bathroom to brush her teeth and found no water. She expected the problem being fixed by now.

She changed into her pajamas, the fall was kicking in and it was a little colder.

She let the sleep took over her finally this day was over.

…

She was having a good dreamless slumber when Max`s barks began.

"Max silence." But he kept on barking.

"I said silence." But the dog didn't do as told.

She turned to her bedside table to check the time 3:23 AM. She got up of bed and felt her feet wet, she turned that lamp on and saw as her apartment was flooding, the level of the water still haven't reached the electric plug, her whole apartment was filled with water, her amplifier was damaged, she called the landlord again and he tell her that the entire building was flooding and that she should unplugged everything and to get out of there.

Damn it wasn't this day finally be over, first it was not water now is too much water, great, this was getting better and better.

She did as told unplugged everything that was electric, tried to get some of her stuff in her bed or in places that water wont reached and packed some clothes.

She carried with her, her two guitars enough clothes for threes, that was what the landlord told her the problem would be fixed within, all Max's stuff and asked a Taxi, as she got out of her building she all her neighbors including the old lady that she had almost a year she didn't see.

She arrived to Tony's floor in matter of minutes, she felt so sleepy that she didn't asked JARVIS to show her one of the empty room; she just put everything on the floor and crashed in the couch of Tony's living room, she'd find a bedroom tomorrow after this dreadful day was completely and finally over.

She was awake but her eyes were not open yet, she wished for this day to be different, just let this day to be better than yesterday.

She opened her eyes and saw him with his Cheshire smile and bright green eyes; she closed her eyes and opened it again, hoping for it to be another dream. He was still there sitting in the chair across her, he was wearing black pants and a black shirt, he looked amused and relax.

She sat up and looked up.

"It's not over yet, is it?" she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, I am so happy I wrote this chapter.

Once again thank you for the support.

….

Loki was woken up by a whining at his bedchamber's door, he waited to hear the noise disappear but it only kept on going lauder. He turned his head to watch the time. It was too early in the morning, Anthony used to rise from bed much later so he knew that this noise was not meant for him.

He reluctantly rose from his bed and opened the door.

"What in the name of Valhalla?"

He saw Max, Terry's pet, it wag his tail at him as if the little animal was actually happy to see him, if Max was here it meant that Terry was also here. He smiled and did something that surprise him, he picked the animal up, it was not the first time that he found the animal in his chambers, in fact his last encounter with Terry was due to pet leaving his toy in here, so Loki felt he owed something to the little animal, to his complete astonishment the dog start to lick his jaw.

He was wearing shorts pants; everyone was probably still asleep except for maybe Terry, so he went out looking for the owner of the animal.

Terry was in the living room furniture, she fast asleep in it, he came closer to her and put the dog down. She laid on her side facing out to him, her hair was a complete mess, strands of different color were everywhere around her face, he saw her chest going up and down with her respiration and imagined her beneath him moaning his name with an accelerated breathing, he wanted to touch her but decided not to, he didn't want to awake her.

…

It was twenty minutes after he arrived again to the living room when she finally woke up, he changed into more suitable clothes.

Terry opened her eyes with a wary expression on then and closed it, he smiled at her. She opened them again bur this time she did it slowly as she didn't like what she saw. Using her arms she sat up and looked up to the ceiling.

"It's not over yet, is it?" she said.

"What is not over?" he curiously asked.

"Nothing." Was her answer.

Terry started to pick up the bags that were on floor.

"JARVIS, could you point me to an empty room"

"Across from Mr. Loki there's one left, empty"

"Of course" she nodded slowly not happy.

She stood up and started to walk in the chamber direction, she saw her struggling with her luggage all the way.

"Why did you bring all these things with you" Loki asked.

She cleared her throat "I'm staying a few days here, my apartment's flooded with water, actually the whole building is. Not that you care" she finished.

"You are right; I do not care about it."

It was almost amusing watched her struggled, Loki was behind her and saw her turned her head at him.

"Aren't you suppose to be a prince?" she asked him frowning her eyebrows.

"Yes"

"Then act like it and help me" she hissed at him and throw him one of her bags at his chest, he complied.

They arrived in her new bedchamber and she put all her things in the bed and began to find a place for it. She unpacked her guitar and then another one.

"Why would you need two guitars?"

"One is electric the other isn't different sounds" she explained "Crap, I have to buy a new amplifier" she nagged.

Then she went into bathroom, he followed her in. Terry acted as he was no there. She put her things in its new places and started to brush her teeth. It was in the middle of it when she was fully aware of his presence.

"Loki, why are you still in my room or better yet why are you in the bathroom with me?" she finished brushing her teeth.

He took a step closer to her and grabbed a few strands of her hair.

"I am curious about you"

"And why is that?"

"You are friend with a hand full of people that even in my standards are superiors, better than the rest, special if you may, and yet here you are, not wanting to be any of it." He still had her hair in his hand.

"Well since you are psycho analyzing me, let me remind you that on contrary of the rest _my specialty _could kill me" she retorted.

"No it does not"

"How you know"

"I just know"

"Why are you even interesting on me? Since I'm not special"

"There the other thing about you, according to what I have heard, you are excellent in your field, but could achieve much more but you do not wish to draw attention and you used all these colors in your hair that I have only seen on elf"

"That's enough I don't have to explain myself to you and I believe that you just insulted me, so out, get out" he pushed him but he did not move one inch.

Loki laughed softly and for some reason she stop and looked at his face in disbelieve. He grabbed her by her waist picking her up and placed her in the bathroom table next to the sink and held her hands with one hand. He stood close to her; he felt her heat and her hardened nipples through his black shirt.

"Do not forget that I can rip you apart extremely easy" Loki reminded her in a low voice.

She gulped at this but held his gaze.

With his free hand he caressed her bottom lip with his thump and stared at her lips, she was blushing furiously.

"I hate this situation" he whispered.

"Then leave my bathroom" she managed.

He chuckled. "No _this _situation, I am talking about people telling me what to do, what I can and can not have."

He stared at her hard, he watched how red she was, how her breathing changed from soft to hard.

Loki crashed his lips with Terry's in a hard kiss, he found her willing. She tasted exactly how he imagined, it was sweet. He took it further and thrust his tongue in her mouth finding her and they danced a passionate and aggressive waltz, he caressed her thigh.

Loki released Terry's hands and backed out slowly still kissing her and she followed holding the kiss until she felt she was falling from the table and they broke the kiss and she moaned.

He looked at her all red, trying to take air, her lips fuller and redder from the passionate kissing, she looked afire he decided. He laughed at her reaction of her, saw getting angry and stopped the slap before it reached its destiny. He kissed the inside of her wrist.

"Did you want to hit me because I kissed you or because I stopped?"

She wagged her hand in his but Loki did not release her.

"I wander what would you try to do to me I stop in the middle of something else" He held her hand on her back and kissed again harder, he wanted to drink her all, he caressed her back beneath her blouse with his free hand and grabbed the back of his head pushing him further into her trying to get control of the situation, it was a battle of wills, she wrap her legs around him Loki liked it that she had so much fire in her, but Loki bested her by pushing her so close that she his cock hard in her core and softly pinching her nipples making her moan with pleasure.

He stopped abruptly what he was doing and left her in the bathroom, all red with passion and tangled hair, but first he looked back one more to take a mental image of her, he smiled to himself and closed the door behind him deciding that his fun has just begun and that he wanted even more. Loki wanted her.

"Soon little one, soon"


	14. Chapter 14

Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it.

…

Terry shivered furiously, there was a lot going on in her mind, too many things; Loki's lips on her, his touch, his eyes. She shivered once again, she was in awe, the heat from her body consumed her and yet she shivered.

What did just happen? Loki kissed and she didn't fight back, she liked it, she craved it, she wanted more, that was clear she almost moaned his name. She was also mad, mad at him, mad at this situation and mad at herself, how could she want more from him, he was the bad guy, he almost enslaved the planet, people were death because of him and she found him not only attractive, she wanted to be touch, kiss, caress by him.

And then there was his laugh, the way he laughed reminded her of the dream she had two night ago, he was supposed to be powerless, why would she dream with his laugh. He probably did something to her to have that dream. Even the green of his eyes seemed to resemble the leaves from the dream. He wasn't as helpless as the Avenger thought. It was either that or she was going crazy.

Terry could still felt him; bristles covered her body at the thought of him pushing into her.

When she found the strength to get off the bathroom table she watched her reflection on the mirror, her lips were red and full from the kiss, no, not a kiss, that was something else, she had been kissed before and it wasn't anything like it, this was animalistic and hunger. She took off her top and the nipple that Loki pinched was redder than the other and it hurt a little.

"Bastard" she hissed at the mirror.

She took the rest of her clothes off and when it the shower and opened the cold water, she hoped it was as cold as possible, she need to cool down.

….

She reached the kitchen with fear, to her relief it was empty, she was nervous and when she was nervous she eats, so she tried to make a quick breakfast and drink some coffee, every now and then she looked over her shoulder to see if somebody was approaching. Trying to relax Terry let her guard down for a few seconds and that was all it took, Loki was behind her, his hands were surrounding her and no matter how much time it would pass she'd never will forget those hands. He was breathing in her neck; she should have let her hair down.

"I still want my song, I am expecting it sooner than you think" he whispered in her ear.

Terry's body started to get hot again; she slowly continued making her sandwich.

"Someone may come in Loki" she told him with a steady voice.

"I can hear anything approaching no matter how stealth it may be, trust me no one is coming"

"Well, I have a knife in my hands, you're suppose to be an immortal god, I'd like to prove that theory"

She felt the smirk in his face, Terry knew that she wouldn't even leave a baby scratch on him but wanted to let him know that he didn't intimidated her, even if it was an enormous lie.

"If you ever do something remotely like what you did this morning to me again I'll find a way to get your ass kick so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week" she warned him.

Loki grabbed her by her waist and turned around to face him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it has been done, it can happen again" she reminded him.

Terry felt his gaze boring on her; it didn't matter if you were a princeling god from another dimension, she'd know lust when she sees it.

He took her face with both his hands.

"I promise you next time you and I kiss again it shall be all your doing little one." She felt how every word hit her face and sent bristle down her body.

She took a deep breath "I doubt that" she managed.

"You do, do you?"

"I do"

"You shall never kiss me"

"I shall never kiss you" she nodded.

"Even if you crave it"

"Even if I crav…." She realize how lost she was, you don't play word games with the God of Lies and Mischief.

Loki released her and sat on one of the chair and look around as if nothing had happened. She was still watching him when Steve got in the kitchen.

"Good Morning"

"Good Morn" Loki replied back.

"Terry what are you doing here?"

She heard Steve voice so far.

"Terry, are you feeling all right?" he demanded softly.

"Yes, yes I am" she said snapping out of it. "My apart… the building where I live is flooded with water and I need a place to crash for a few days and I don't like hotels because a bother people with my music and….to think about I should be in a hotel and not getting in the way of you guys" she trailed.

"You don't get in anyone's way and I'm sure that Tony would be glad to have you here for as long as you wish."

"Yeah, I know."

Truth to be told, she wanted to run away and fast, something deep in her told her that she was completely and utterly lost to Loki but there's was a small part to her dismay, that wanted to stay and eat the rest of what she tasted.

She ate her sandwich fast and drank some orange juice, Loki was still sitting and Steve was serving a cup of coffee when Tony arrived in.

"Capsicle, Diva" Tony greeted them. "Princess, JARVIS told me that you arrived last night in the of the night"

"Yes, Tony I'm afraid that I'll have to stay her for a few days until my building gets fixed, the whole thing is flooded"

"You can stay all you want Princess" Tony told her gleefully.

"Erm, it'll be a little noisy I brought my guitars I had plenty of songs to write, don't worry I'll try not to be a bother." She clarified him.

"Don't, I'm sure we all here will appreciate some of your music, maybe we can jam something together, one of your father's songs perhaps."

"Yes, maybe" she smiled thin at him.

"Voldie, we need you downstairs at the lab, we have some development in your tests" Tony said to Loki.

"I shall join you then"

"Yes, you shall" Tony mocked him.

Loki rose from the chair as regal as possible and made a little bow.

"Captain. Lady Terry I am glad that you have returned to us, I am sure that we all shall be happy to hear your sweet voice fill the walls of this place" Loki expressed sounding as innocent and honest as a good liar could. Don't you mean you are happy to have me in your clutches?

"Yeah I just said that Loki. Now if your royal ass joins me" replied Tony.

And with that off they went.

She looked at the space of the kitchen as she was looking for something.

"Eh, Miss Terry are you feeling well, you seem a little off"

"Yes, yes I'm ok." She smiled at him. "Could you do me a favor? Would you watch my dog while I'm gone?"

"Yes, sure."

…

Terry arrived on time at her jobs, today she had a lot to do, to please a bubblehead Diva that can barely sing and re-arranged all the songs and keep writing more.

It was mid afternoon; she was sitting in the control board while trying really hard not to yell at the bitch blonde behind the crystal, watching how she had destroyed a perfectly good song and its music.

"Damn girl, whoever he is he must be really good" it was Arianne's voice that brought her back from her stupor.

"Who?"

"The guy you just had sex with"

"I didn't" Terry replied frowning.

"Then he is better than I thought, you've been out space the whole day. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, who's he? Do I know him? Is it the guy you met the other night?" she asked expectantly.

"Who? Nolan? No is not him"

"So there is someone."

"No, Ari there isn't anyone; I would never date someone like him"

"If you don't like him that way you don't have to date him, you could just fuck him to oblivion and then get rid of him" Ari suggested nonchalantly.

"I don't think that he is kind of guy that will let you forget about him" Terry replied back.

"And by the look in your face I doubt he is the forgettable type. I mean what did he do to you?"

"He kissed me, if you could call it a kiss."


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you like this chapter, don't worry there will be more Loki/Terry in the future.

…..

Tony was very enthusiastic about the latest development of the MR, (Magic Reader), everything seemed to be in place they just needed to see if it will work with Loki DNA.

Tony could also see how excited was Bruce, it was the first time they both worked with this technology and he wandered what else they can do with it. For now they needed to wait for Loki's DNA to synthesize, it took days to test it and now they were waiting for it in order to control it with the nanobots.

Tony took a look at Loki that wore an expectant expression on his face.

"Is this supposed to work Anthony" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Yes Loki it will work, and is Loki your full name? Because I'd like to call you by your first name." Tony mocked.

"No Anthony." Said Loki emphasizing his name. "I wish I would had my powers we would have finish this eons ago"

"You know Loki, I've been wandering whatever possessed you to study magic instead of learn to fight, since you were surrounded by mighty warriors" Bruce asked showing curiosity.

"Whatever does make you thing that I am not a mighty warrior?" Loki said the words with the same smirk than before but he sounded a little menacing.

"It is just that Thor told us that what you do is rare on Asgard" Bruce clarified.

"My craft is a woman's craft, back in Asgard it is considered a low activity, when being booming strong warrior is the only norm, read books and being curious about how everything works, you see most of the powers that holds up Asgard is magic and spells that everybody just gives it for granted."

This was the first time that Loki ever said something about him in all the time he had been living in his Towers.

"I can relate to that" said Bruce.

Tony could also related to that, growing up he always showed enthusiasm towards science and what made the world turn, even though within his home it was what was expected of him, his social life wasn't the best. It wasn't until he began to show his father wealth things improved for the worst, he couldn't tell who was friend of Tony and who wanted the billionaire heir.

"Yes, I wager they never were afraid of you for it"

"Well, afraid not, bullied to hell yes" Bruce retorted. "I remember the kids making fun of me and calling me weirdo or science freak."

Apparently Bruce shyness didn't start with the exposure to the Gamma Rays.

Then the both of them as in cue turned to him.

"Don't look at me if anything I was bothered for being too cool."

"Are you telling that you never were bullied? Come on Tony you always been this arrogant ass not that I don't like you."

"High School wasn't the best time of my time but it doesn't mean that I was bullied"

"Worst, you were ignored, that explain all of you" Loki asserted.

"We're not discussing me, but you Voldemort" Tony said trying to avoid the memory of the constant forgetfulness from his father when it came to his own son and how much he missed his mother.

"I do not wish to indulge this conversation any further."

It was cleared that Loki didn't have the same point of view of his upbringing that Thor had about his and yet for all that he knows they received the same treatment.

"Well if we are not talking we should do something, this will take a while."

"Brucie boy and Loki. Why don't we go upstairs and watch a movie?" Tony suggested. "Loki have you ever watched a movie?"

"No I do not think I ever had the pleasure"

"In that case you're in for a treat. JARVIS let me know when Loki DNA is finally done."

"I will Sir." Answered JARVIS disembody voice.

The three of them got in the elevator and headed for Tony's living room, it was a short trip from the labs to the apartment's floors. By the time they arrived they found Thor, Steve, Clint and Natasha having conversations within each others. Steve was playing with Max and talking to Thor, if there two people that could teach a lot to each other were those two, Thor could teach Steve to less shy and Steve could teach Thor some of the earthling manners.

"Hey guys, ¿any advances?" asked Black Widow.

"Plenty, but right now we're waiting for Loki to synthesize and we'll intertwine the nanobots with the DNA and used Loki's token to if it works." Explained Bruce.

"In the mean time we'll watch a movie"

"I really hope is not the same sentimental 80's crap you made us watch a few weeks ago." Argued Bird boy with a scowling face.

"Hey those are good movies, they are classics" Spider woman spited back.

"Only a girl watched Sixteen Candles again and again" Clint sulked.

No, Tony had in mind something entirely different something more close home.

"No people, we're watching Stars Wars"

"Finally Stark, a good movie" Clint asserted and Bruce nodded, Nat looked annoyed, the only ones that showed curiosity were Thor and Steve. Loki rolled his eyes.

"What happens Loki, have you heard of it before?" asked Bruce that lately had been acting loosen around Loki.

"No but I that any of your silly Midgardians pass time holds any interest in me."

"Ok."

"People lets sit the show is about to start. JARVIS why don't you prepare pop corn enough for 7 persons? And roll the movie, Episode IV"

"Right away, Sir."

In a few seconds they all were sitting facing the scream as the sound of the opening credits started and the light went down.

The main reason Tony wanted to play this movie was to mocked Loki and watch his reaction, after all this days of the Royal ass getting on his nerves it was pay back time. And because Star Wars was an awesome movie and it's been a long time since the last he saw it.

To Tony's dismay Reindeer Game didn't seemed to catch in the mockery for him behind it but in the awesome behind the movie, even Thor and Steve were impressed.

"It would be a great honor to meet such brave warrior." Retorted Thor.

"The Jedi don't exist in real life they're invented, it's just people imagination." Explained Bruce to Thor.

Two movies later Steve, Thor and Loki were as surprised as the fist time he saw Episode V when Darth Vader said those infamous words. Tony had to pause the movie because of Thor denial rants.

"This cannot be, is Luke Skywalker truly Darth Vader son?"

"When did that happen? And why did you start the movie in episode IV? Aren't we supposed to watch the movies from the beginning? Asked Steve very confused both of the news of Luke's parents and the order of the movies.

"That's the way you are suppose to watch this movies; the first trilogy Episode IV, V, VI and then the second part of the trilogy Episode I, II, and III. This is one of the best movies ever made and probable the best science fiction movie ever, George Lucas is genius" explained a very enthusiastic Clint.

"But what is to happen next?" asked Thor.

"You'll see it in episode VI" Tony answered to Thor and then turned to see Loki. "Rock of Ages what do you think of the movie?" Tony was really expectant to his answer.

"I must admit that you little story had caught my attention and I shall be please to know how it began." It was the most diplomatic answer that Tony ever heard about the excitement on watching Star Wars. "And not for a moment you do think that I did not understand you message upon making me watch this movie."

There it was what he was looking for but it was minimize by the fact the His Royal Pain was now a fan of Star Wars.

Loki turned his head to see behind and so did Tony following his gaze and found Terry and Pepper looking down at all of them and shaking their heads in disapproval.

"You know Pepper is really nice to see that someone in this house actually have to work to put the bacon in the table." Terry joked.

"Earth Mighty Heroes and Loki Odinson God of Chaos brought down by George Lucas tsk, tsk, tsk. Thank God there are no cameras around, what the people of the world would think?" Pepper joined Terry mockery.

Tony checked his watch to find that it was almost dinner time. He should order some taking in.

"I really hope Loki's not getting any ideas, which brings me to why Tony has never call Loki Darth Vader since they both came out with the _original_ idea of ruling over others?" asked Terry who look a little tired from work. She went to where her dog was resting that was suspiciously close to Loki. "Come here boy."

"Is true I haven't called Loki like that, you can thank her for that Darth Vader."

Loki gave Terry a thin smile that made her moved fast from where she was.

"Friend Tony I would appreciate if do not call my brother like that" Thor asked very polite.

It was clear that Thor didn't want to associated Loki with something so evil, even if it was in good humor, the movie affect Thor more that he thought.

"I do not need you to defend me Odinson" Loki retorted back. Curious, when Pepper called Odinson referring to the two of them being brothers, he didn't even flinch and now he act like he was mad with Thor for that.

"I won't call Loki like that." Tony reluctantly promised.

"I'm hungry, who's in the mood for Italian?" Pepper asked.

"I" shouted almost everyone. Thor didn't count he was always in the mood for food.


	16. Chapter 16

So here is a new chapter, I hope you like it.

I would like to thank to all my followers, believe you are the fuel that keep me going.

The song that I stole for Terry is Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol.

The two other songs featuring this chapter are:

Can't Stand Me Now by The Libertines

I Fought The Law By Clash.

…..

It was Saturday afternoon, Terry was jamming her guitar on Tony's living room, she was feeling inspired, she loved when that happened, the inspiration rushed to her like an unstoppable hurricane and she'd welcome it with open arms, though it didn't happen as often as she'd like, but lately it was the case.

Terry liked music in general but her favorite kind it was rock in any of its forms and branches, it was probably all the exposure due to his father's music. Today she felt like rocking.

She had her cell phone recording everything so she could listen to it later and organize it, sometimes, not so often she would pull out a whole song in one sitting, she would add the rest of the instruments later.

Terry could play the piano and the guitar, her father tough her to play both but she mastered the technique when she got accepted at Julliard, right now she was playing her Gibson, the very same her father tough her with, after Max it was the first thing she grabbed when the apartment started to flood.

Unlike Terry, her father didn't go to a music school, he learnt at high school that he never finished and formed The Circus when he was seventeen on the garage of his best friend. John Marsden, her grand father would never allow the rehearsals of the band in his house, he was never happy with the idea of one of his children in such low way of living, so her Dad had to leave home in order to pursue his dreams. Everything work for him, he struggled a lot but by the time he was thirty he was a world known Rock Star with several awards under his arms and that's how the Master was born.

She started to sing, the words filled her head and she just needed to sing it, and so she did, it would talk about darkness, despair and hope. She closed her eyes and sang.

All this feels strange and untrue

And I won't waste a minutes without you.

My bones ache, my skins feels cold

And I'm getting so tired and so old.

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

All this feels strange and untrue

And I won't waste a minutes without you.

It felt like ecstasy to sing it and play it, she could felt her hold body move to the rhythm like it was an ancient dance, primal and desperate.

By the time she finished the song, she was a little sweaty, she felt her cheeks hot, her pulse had increased and the blood was running wild in her veins and then she heard a clapping, she opened her eyes and found him standing less than five feet from her wearing black again that only made his eyes look even greener and brighter. His green orbs were boring on her again with lust but this time it was something else that she couldn't figure out. Admiration perhaps? She didn't know. One of the things that unnerved her about him was that she never could read him unless he was incredible obvious like two days ago.

She sat in the couch were she was a few minutes ago, they held gazes as he reached and sat next to her too comfortable if you would asked her. He put his feet on her new amplifier and then looked at her guitar with what seemed curiosity.

She could felt him, his heat that wasn't normal it was a little cooler but he was warm all the same, she followed his gazes while inspecting the instrument until his eyes found her. They held gazes once more until he smiled thin for her; Terry turned her head fast to look at the emptiness in front.

"That was quite a dance you just did with your guitar in hand" he whispered close to her ears. "It was lovely and there was lust in it too, you are very graceful, I believe that you made a good choice when you decided no to perform with a large audience, I would had been very angry if so" he said nonchalantly as she belonged to him in some way, it irked her that he would take such freedom talking as she was something of him that needed to be kept from others. She opened her mouth to object him but his hand was faster than the words in her mouth, his index finger and thump grabbed her jaws making her faced him.

"I love very much the way your body moves. I could see how meaningful music is in your life and why you wish to keep such lovely voice as yours."

Right now she didn't know what was she madder about; the fact the Loki understood her or her reaction at his touch. As in cue her body began to boil, she was glad that she disguised as the excises she did when she danced. Or could she?

"Loki what do you want now?" it sounded like a plead.

"Little one your body temperature is increased."

"I was dancing." She argued.

"Do not lie, to the liar." He said, she wished she could have Thor strange so she could slap away the smirk on his face.

All the epithets that he held were well earned; God of Chaos, Loki Silvertongue, God of Mischief, The Cunning, God of Fire, The Serpent, The Trickster, Lie Smith. It all revolted around her mind with the tiny bit of desire she fought so hard to push away making her confused about herself and her judgment.

"Now, as beautiful as it sounded I am sure that is no the song that I requested from you, I told you two days ago that I was expecting my song very soon."

When Terry was able to get out of her trance that provoked his voice, she cleared her throat and did something awfully bold even for her especially when she was trying to get away from him. She put her guitar aside and took his hand stood up and guided him to the piano in the living room and sat together in the piano seat.

"I've been thinking about it and there are a couple of song that might suit you." She told him and by the look on his face he looked almost pleased.

She began to play an old song from the Libertines; she traveled the piano keys with her hands and sang.

An end fitting for the start

You twist and tore our love apart

Your light fingers threw the dart

Shattered the lamp into darkness it cast us

No, you've got it the wrong way round

Just shot me up and blamed it on the brown

Cornered the boy kicked out at the world,

The world kicked back a lot fuckin' harder.

Terry made sure that _the world kicked back a lot fuckin' harder_ sounded louder as she sang it.

She looked at him, he didn't seem pleased anymore, she knew that she shouldn't be playing with him but she was a rock n' roller daughter, it was in her to play with fire.

"No? How about this one?" and I Fought the Law by Clash started in her fingers.

Breakin' rocks in the hot sun

You fought the law and the law won

You fought the law and the law won.

"Neither, that one?" she asked him innocently and before she could thing in another song he took her hands in his. It was cleared in his face that he didn't need the remainder that he was in fact a prisoner and she was mocking him.

"You and I both know that those are not works of your writings, you do not display the same glow of pride in your eyes whenever you sing one of your songs." He said as matter of fact. His face came even closer to her; she could smell him and feel his breath on her neck and ear and the way the tip of his nose softly caressed it up and down as he moved his head, bristle covered her immediately and the she fake calm she felt moments ago disappeared.

"That is not what I want and you know it, I desired my song to be about me affecting you" these words sounded threatening and demanding in his low soft voice that made her shivered.

It took her a while to clear her mind from all the confusing feeling she tried to process at the time.

"Well Loki you see I'm very on demand lately so you'll have to get in line with the rest of all the annoying divas and wait for your turn." She smiled thin at him.

They were found by Tony, Bruce and Steve that were talking about a party.

"No, Tony I don't think is a good idea to throw me a party no right now." Steve voice sounded firmed.

"Come on, Capsicle not every day you get to be, what 75, 80, a hundred? And look like you do, we should totally throw you a party." Tony insisted.

Terry thanked Heaven for the interruption, she needed a break. She got out the seat and Loki released her hand.

"Steve is having a birthday party, great, I will be the DJ." She offered. Loki eyes on her, she knew. "We should have some girls over to see if he stops being so shy."

As in cue Steve started to get red "Oh my God Steve you are red. Why?" this only made the situation worst. "Wait when was the last time you were with a woman Steve?" Terry asked a very improperly question.

Steve just got redder and even Bruce was laughing at him and Tony looked at him with sympathy.

"Don't worry Caps, we will do something."

"Don't worry Steve it's like riding a bike once you learn you never forget it, so I've heard, you know what I'll invite my friend Arianne, one night her and you can kiss your celibacy away, and she's a terrific kisser."

Bruce, Loki, Tony and Steve looked at her with a wandering expression.

"And how would you know?" asked Tony.

"Last year while we were in Miami, we took a wrong turn and ended up in a bar full of unattractive people and she bet that I'd never kiss anybody in there so I kissed her."

"I did not know you do that too." Tony said.

"No, I don't but I ended a hundred dollars richer, but the point is that we're throwing Steve a party and he'll get laid." Terry said as a matter of fact.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's a new chapter I hope you like it.

I want to thank PolluxCastorr for being my Beta in this chapter.

To all my followers, those that favorite and review my story, thank you so much.

As I've said before I will steal and so I did.

You Ought to Know by Alanis Morrissette.

Halo, Survivor, Irreplaceable, Bootylicious by Beyonce and/or Destiny Child.

Fallin' by Alicia Keys.

Beautiful by Christina Aguilera.

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.

….

Fun, Loki was having fun. True he was prisoner, and there was a pending threat of death and destruction but he was having fun with Terry, the way she blush so beautifully and the bristle on her skin, if there was something that Loki was to watch others reactions to him and Terry was so transparent to him, it was delicious. Every reaction of her was a private show she performs for him, her eyes would get bluer, cheeks pinker, her body temperature raised so that he could felt her arousal, he shall have her and his song.

He was staring at the roof of his chambers thinking the turn of events, yes he was still angry at the fact that he could not conquer Midgard, and now he had to spend time with this so called Avengers but not everything was a lost, he had found some fun, Terry.

Two days had past since the last time he saw Terry apparently she had been rising early and arriving late. Whenever someone asked for her Anthony gave the excuse of her job, but he knew she was running away from him. It was fine he suppose, a prey should run little before get caught by the hunter, it made the hunting far more exciting and the reward even sweeter.

Lighting struck the skies, and his skin galvanized, it could only meant one thing, Thor was back. Yesterday the departure for Asgard in order to gather information about Thanos and how Asgard was preparing for the imminent war.

Loki got out of bed; perhaps Thor shall bring him news on Frigga, he would never openly admit it but he misses his moth- Frigga, he missed Frigga.

Walking in the hall he heard voices coming from the living room, he identified the voices of Thor- how could he not? -and Anthony. By the time he arrived there he knew that Jane was with them and another female accompanied them.

"Girls you should come to Steve birthday party, it'll be a wild party of course I'll host it." The Man of Iron informed them. Yes The Captain's party, he was not surprise how alike Asgardian and humans were. A party in the middle of war.

Once his presence was noticed all eyes fell on him, but he was used to it by now.

"Brother, it shall be my pleasure introduce you to Lady Darcy." Thor said with big bright smile on his face, Loki sighed, this buffoon shall never learn.

"So you're Thor's crazy little brother that wanted to rule the world." She was short of stature and talked to fast. "You also attacked us back in New Mexico when we first met Thor and now you got your ass kicked by this guys" she pointed to Anthony "But how come you're not rotting in a cell back in space?" she finished. The little creature also talked too much. In a different scenario she would be the first he'd kill.

Loki offered her a threatening smile and then looked at Thor with stern eyes.

"My brother is been helpful with different matters." Thor hadn't informed either this Darcy or both Jane and her about the reality of the situation and the explanation of his presence.

Anthony was serving himself a drink "You know what we should, we should eat something, it's almost dinner time and I think that the girls and the rest of the Scooby gang are about to arrive, we could watch a movie after, what do you think? Anthony suggested and took a sip of his drink. "This could be fun" he finished and smiled sardonically.

The Man of Iron looked for raise in his irk.

In that moment Terry arrived, she was talking on her phone with someone.

"I'm fine; I'm staying at Tony's. The landlord told me the apartment wont be ready until a few weeks, it is an old building the water ruined the whole structure and now I have to take all my stuff out, I'm considering moving into some place else, I don't want to be a bother to Tony. How is Mon by the way?" she turned and watched, they held gazes for a few seconds, "I'm glad she is happy." She went back to her conversation.

Loki saw his little prey at last, it pleased him that time had not changed their dynamics.

Terry moved past him by waving to the rest of them, she was heading to her chambers.

Anthony was on the phone now, probably arranging supper. In this household was odd the day they would had a homemade meal.

Minutes later Terry appeared in the living room, she looked tired; it seemed the excuse Anthony gave was true.

She stood next to Thor along side Anthony. "Princess I'd like to introduce you to Darcy, she is Jane's assistant." The Man of Iron made the presentation.

"Darcy, this is Terra Marsden" they both shook hands. "She is a musician, perhaps you have heard of her."

"Nope, it doesn't ring a bell"

"That's ok" Terry said and gave her an apologetic smile.

…

It was after supper, they all were watching a movie, according to what he heard from the mouth of almost everyone, it was a great movie, its name was The Breakfast Club.

It was right in the middle of the movie when he heard the high pitched scream coming from Darcy's mouth.

Thor jumped out of the couch with Mjolnir in hand ready for the fight, Loki did no know from where but Agent Barton pull out his bow and arrow, Romanov had her gun in hand, everyone were looking around for the danger, Terry froze in the cough at the reaction.

"It is you" Darcy said jumping on Terry. "You wrote that song, the song about trashing her ex boyfriend's car. You also wrote Halo, Irreplaceable, Fallin', Beautiful, Bootylicious, Chasing Cars, Survivor and of course you wrote You Ought to Know."

Terry shook her head coming out of the fear. "Tony you should check Darcy too, I think she might be hiding some secret power." Darcy did not hear what Terry just said and kept on insisting. "You wrote that song, I remember now."

Seconds past before they realize there was no sign of danger and relax again.

"Darcy, don't do that again." Said Anthony pouring a glass of alcohol. "You almost gave a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but this woman is my hero, she wrote one of the most amazing songs ever." She explained.

"Yes, I did." Terry said with pride smiling at her.

The tension cleared completely of the room. This creature needed to learn some manners.

"I love that song; I was going to an awful break up when I first heard it I wanted to kill the son of bitch, you put down in one song exactly how I felt back then, all the anger.How do you do that?"

"Well, I actually went to a bad break up and I wrote a couple of song about how I felt, I wrote You Ought to Know and Before He Cheats, it was a good year, collected a couple of awards." She gave her a wolfish smile.

"And did you do that? Did you go to his place while he was with his new girlfriend?"

"I wanted to, but instead I trashed his car, it was a beautiful dark green Lamborghini until it fell on my hand."

"What? Princess, even for me that's a sin." Tony exclaimed.

"Damn Terry, you don't do that." Agent Barton added.

"What? The bastard cheated on me, we were together for a year and a half. He deserved it." She said nonchalantly.

His little one was a vengeful woman; he knew she had fire in her, how delightful.

"I bet you did some time."

"I didn't. Back then he was an upcoming actor and I had pictures of his pretty little secret. I told him that if he didn't want everybody to know about it I'd upload each one of then to the internet for the world to see he better not call the cops on me."

"You are awesome, sing it." Darcy cheerfully demanded.

"What? Now?"

"Yes, please I will help you.


	18. Chapter 18

Here's a new chapter, again thank you for the love.

….

Tony, Steve and Barton were discussing matters on how they'd proceed on the search for the energy places around the world. Tony couldn't wait for Fury to leave, he had a party to organize, Terry was suppose to manage the music but the rest was on him, but now he was listening to Fury.

"Since we can afford to let all the Avengers travel around the world hunting for magic, Thor and Stark will go with Loki and Steve, Bruce, Romanov and Barton will stay here in case something happens that might require their help." Dir. Fury said looking at him with his one eye.

"I thing that'll be fine by me, Goldielocks and me will go with Diva. It's a road trip then." Tony joked.

Steve looked around, Bruce and Barton agreed with this.

"Now on regards Steve birthday party, Stark this is war time, how can you think in throwing a party?" Fury furrowed his visible eyebrow in concern and dislike.

"That's exactly why we should have, if we're going to day we should enjoy first, you know in case we die." Tony said nonchalantly. "And it's Capsicle birthday, I mean how old is he? When was the last time he had a birthday party? We should celebrate it." He finished. Tony knew they were going to succeed but they will have this one last party before anything happens, plus they needed to relax a little.

"I don't agree with this party Stark." Fury expressed.

"I don't care, what are you going to do? I'll have the party at my house and you can't stop me." Tony defied him.

"Ok, Stark, you'll have the party but I'll send people to watch."

"We don't need babysitters."

"I don't care I'll send people. If you think I'm going to let all of to get drunk and do crazy things when the world might need you, you are wrong Stark." Fury explained a little mad.

"Fine Fury, send all you want. I'll get them drunk too."

In that moment Thor and Fandral made an entrance to the war room and Loki was with them. Fury turned to look at them.

Whenever Thor couldn't go to Asgard, Fandral would be sent to inform in the latest development in Asgard.

"Thor, Fandral." Fury greeted them. "How is everything going back in Asgard, any news from Thanos?"

"No, not yet, which have everybody on guard. But you shall be the first to know in case we know something." Fandral answered.

"I was telling Stark that we will devide the avenger into two, Thor, you and Tony will go with Loki in search for the energy points, while the rest of the team will stay here in case they are needed."

It sound like a great plan, but what they will actually do is babysitting Loki in case he wanted to escape.

Tony watched Loki face to see if he could find anything but again nothing.

"Sir. Mrs Marsden just arrived; she is on her way to you now." JARVIS disembody announced.

Damn it Tony forgot to give JARVIS the list of people that could only be in certain areas of the Tower, of course Terry' mother was welcome but even her shouldn't be aloud to the war room.

To say that Terry' mother was a little bit intimidating was to say the least, the woman was pure charm, she remained him of Marilyn Monroe, and older more feminine version of Terry, next to her any woman would be a tomboy, she used to be a well Known supermodel, she was the only woman Tony knew so far that could make him feel uncomfortable, she would look at you with her grey silver eyes and you would paralyze, her specialty was the stare, she made an expression that said_, I know you want, but you can't have me and that makes you want me more._

The fact that this woman made Master Marsden settled says a lot.

And here she was, Lyla wore a tight dark blue dress above the knee that hugged her every curve, the woman was over fifty years and she still looked like that supermodel she was, her blonde hair was long just a few inches below the shoulders. Her face as beautiful as always, as if she hadn't aged a day.

"Tony, darling I think it's wonderful the decoration of this plac….. Oh sorry didn't know you had company" Lyla gave them a bright smile and cock her hips as she search the room with her eyes. "My, my, I feel like a naughty girl in a candy store, I wouldn't which one to steal." She walked to then exuding sex appeal with every step she took, looking at everyone around the room with those piercing eyes. "Tony why don't you be a doll and introduce me to your friends." She finished sounding almost like a purr with a seducing smile on her face and then licked her lips.

"Sure, guys this is…" Tony began.

"I know who she is" Fury interrupted him. "She's Lyla Masrden." This only made Lyla smile wider. Fury took her hand to kiss it. "I'm Nicholas fury, it a pleasure."

"Uhm, knowledge is a very attractive feature in a man."

"This is Clint Barton"

"My pleasure."

"Steve Rogers"

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Steve said blushing.

"Look at you, aren't you cute." That made Steve blush even more.

"Bruce Banner"

"It's a pleasure, Terry looks just like you."

"I know."

"Thor Odinson"

"It's my great pleasure to meet the mother of Lady Terry." Thor smiled.

"Darling if you keep beaming like that you'll make all the water boil."

"I am Fandral The Dashing" he introduced himself.

"The Dashing, ha? Well what does that make me?" she asked looking at him intensely.

"And this is Loki Odinson."

"What a delightful Lady" Loki took her hand to kiss it.

Lyla examined Loki long and hard with her eyes, Tony found this strange. Then she turned to looked at him.

"Tony, where's my daughter?"

She must be somewhere in the Tower, JARVIS please inform Terry her mother is here."

"Yes Sir"

"Tony please, be a doll and offer me a drink would you?" Lyla requested.

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Water will suffice, the flight was long and I'm a little tired, as soon as Matt and I arrived to the hotel I took a Taxi here, so I have not rested yet."

"Master is here?" Tony asked with surprise.

"Yes, we're here on business; I think the band will get together again." She explained.

"Seriously, that's great news." Fury emphasized. _Fan boy alert._

"I take you are a fan of my husband." She smiled. Fury nodded.

A few minutes later Terry went in the war room with a surprise expression on her face.

"Mon" she nervously laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh sweetie, aren't you happy to see me?" They hugged and by the look on Terry face she wasn't sure of the answer to that question.

Terry cleaned her throat. "Yes I am."

"Terry what have you done to your hair? Why don't you were your natural blonde hair and what happen with all this colors?" Terry looked mortified. "I understand people that went through traumatizing experience usually make some changes in their lives, but didn't have to do that to your hair; you look beautiful with you natural hair color."

"You mean I look like you."

"Exactly."

"Mon, seriously, what are you doing in New York?"

"Darling I got exciting news for you, I've been chosen as the new face of a famous cosmetic line, I'm going back to work."

"Mon, I thought you said you wanted quiet, that's why you quit you job six month ago."

"I worked for a fashion magazine, you know behind the curtain, now is different I'll model again, isn't it grand? She exclaimed.

"Yes, I guess it is." Terry hesitated.

"You guess, Darling my face will be everywhere, people will know I'm still a big deal."

"You mean, you'll be adored." Terry argued.

Lyla chuckled. "Well sweetie if you put it like that… I also had a book deal apparently people decided that I look fantastic for been forty five and an editorial house wants me to write a book about looking fabulous in your forty."

"But you're not for…" Lyla shut her by putting a finger in Terry mouth.

"Enough about me, tell me what's new in your life. Are you dating anyone here?"

"No." Terry answered too fast.

"Why not? Steve looks cute."

Tony turned to watch Steve get all red again.

"Terry, by the time I had your age, I had a carrier, I had you and I had tamed your father. Don't you want children that can call me aunt? Lyla asked innocently.

"Aunt?" Terry looked at her as she was crazy.

Tony watched Lyla looked around the room. "Do I look like a grand mother to you?" she asked.

Every man in that room, including Tony himself, shook the head in a negative answer.

"Certainly not mine." Clint exclaimed and Terry offered him a menacing look.

"See, the handsome over there agreed with me."

Terry smiled thin at her mother. "Mon why don't we go outside and we can talk. Privately."

"Oh, yes I almost your father's waiting for us at the hotel for a meal."

"Dad's here? Great. Why don't you go ahead? I'll go get my stuff."

Lyla walked to the door and as soon as she was out Terry went to the bar and poured a glass of scotch and gulped down the whole thing in one swig.

She groaned. "I'm gonna need something stronger than this." Putting the glass down.

"Princess why are you so upset? Tony inquired. He thought it was fantastic that Lyla got this opportunity, she was still hot.

"Don't get me wrong I love my mother but that woman is never going to shut up about this and the fact that both of the deals are here, in the US, Oh. My. God. Her face will be everywhere." She realized of the add campaign the will follow. "I need more alcohol." She poured another glass and while drinking she frown to Steve. "Steve, stay away from my mother." She warned him.

"Miss Marsden, I would never…" he trailed.

"It's for you that I worry about, I've seen that woman eating people like you for breakfast." Terry explained and left the room.

"That gentleman was Terry's mother." Tony retorted.

Furry looked at with annoyance. "You need to improve your security Stark."

"I know, I know."


End file.
